Desert Boy
by MinakoTaco
Summary: This boy was merely doing his job. This child was following his orders. That was all he ever knew. He never thought meeting a certain little girl would change his world entirly. Possible spoilers for the game later in the story.
1. 01 The Abduction

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any of the characters in Avalon Code, nor will I ever. Which makes me really sad since I absolutley LOVE my little desert boy~3 The only thing in here I own is the name used for the character Tia. She's renamed Lieal.

_I AM NOT LIEAL. I just needed a name and wasnt in a creative mood. Please and thank you for understanding! Okai? Okai._

_Okay, well, I might be Lieal...only a little... sorta._

_I LOVE ANWAR!_

_(Anwar:) Uh...thank you?_

_O.o OMG! You're - I didnt - you weren't supposed to hear that._

_(Anwar:) Was I supposed to say it first like in the game?_

_Well, you dont have to...It'd make all your other fangirls go insane and rip my throat out._

_(Anwar:) o.o That's...uh..._

_NEVERMIND! Forget I said anything! Let's just...uh...start the story?_

_(Anwar:) Sure._

* * *

He couldn't make sense of her from the very beginning.

He watched her from the shadows, hidden in the vegetation outside her residence. He had waited a long time, through the last hours of the sun, through the rain – all for some reason he couldn't wrap his mind around. He had been sent by Olly – had been sent to kidnap this girl for some reason he could care less about. The desert boy watched as a girl – a young girl, about his age almost, and a little shorter – walked up to her doorstep.

She paused and turned – as if sensing his piercing eyes – and met his gaze.

The tanned boy stepped from the vegetation that surrounded him, hid him, and into the open rain until he was before her. His hard eyes looked over her carefully, "Lieal?" he queried in his gruff-but-boyish voice.

His question was met with a curious gaze from the eyes of a child. She was innocent, it was written so obviously on her face that even a blind man could have seen it. The boy didn't understand at all what the desert witch wanted with this child – but he had no other alternative – he was to follow his orders, he was bound to them.

A swift blow was delivered, striking the girl just right. There were to be no mistakes made. He watched as her eyes widened for the split second before she fell to the ground. She was out cold, the boy had made sure of it.

After all, he was nothing more than a heartless killer.

Two others from the desert that had been sent with him walked up on either side of him and passed him up to lift the girl. She would be taken with them back to the desert, and there she would meet the desert witch Olly.

The boy followed his 'associates' – if that was what those humans were to be called – to their mode of transportation, and in little time, they were off, both the girl and the book safely stowed in the back.

* * *

_Author's Note: Look I know it's short and all, but bear with me. The chapters will be getting longer so long as I keep up on it. I just started it out short and sweet because I'm basically going to follow what happened in the game. The reason I'm using the character I used as the name is so I dont confuse my self since I'm still trying to finish everything post-game. I might re arange the order in which I did the events - since I just now got rid of his wound code TT_TT but I will also be adding scenes. I will aslo be improvising...since I dunno if I can re-enact the scenes with him since it wasnt really a cut scene. Just read and enjoy and laugh at the silly antics that I did in order to get him to like me~~~! xD_

_Some times, for affect, I will be switching the point of view from Anwar to Lieal (Tia) D'Arvit! See? I went on auto and wrote Lieal before I wrote Tia! Besides, I dont really like that name much...Tia...Tia...No, not growing on me there. I like 'L's for some reason. lol._

_NO! I'm Rambling!_

_(Anwar:) So it seems._

_Why didnt you stop me?_

_(Anwar:) *shrugs*_

_Meanie...Let's go have some juice *wanders off like the spacing out idiot she usually is*_

_(Anwar:) *follows after since he has nothing better to do*_


	2. 02 Name

**Disclaimer:** Lieal does not own Avalon Code or the characters used in this fanfic - only the name she had ended up using in the game since she didnt like the name Tia.

Anwar is still mine though! Just...not through copyright...

**Anwar:** Here is the next chapter.

Aw...cute little desert boy...introducing the next chapter for me...

**Anwar:** *Walks away*

Hey! Wait! Come back here! Anwar~! *chases after*

* * *

The desert Witch had her now. There was nothing more that needed to be done. He had finished his order, so all he had to do was wait for the next one. There was never much to accomplish in this desert town. If things got slow, maybe he'd go wander around the desert.

The boy barely shifted when he spotted the girl exit Olly's chambers out of the corner of his eye. He stayed leaning against the well, his arms crossed, his mind wandering about its domain.

"Hey."

His gaze lifted at the sound of a young innocent voice. The desert child wouldn't have need of his eyes to tell that it was the girl from before. He glanced at her once before averting his gaze.

"What's your name?" he heard her question.

He turned and walked away.

The boy knew he was being heartless – but that was the thing. He had no heart, therefore, there was no reason for him to really pay mind to this child – this innocent girl who had never had to deal with some of the things that haunted his dreams.

Eventually, with nothing better to do, Anwar found himself back at the well again, and twice more the girl pestered him for a name. He didn't understand why she must know. After all, names were just other words to speak, they didn't hold any real meaning – not to him at least.

"My name is Anwar. It means desert wind. I was named that because I am like the desert wind, heartless and void of feeling."

He turned from her then, shifting his gaze elsewhere. For some odd reason, he could not bring himself to look at her innocent, kind eyes.

Lieal stepped in front of him, trying to pin him with her stare. She wanted to speak with him, it was obvious enough. However, Anwar had no words for her. He did not speak often, and when he did, it was not normally for socializing.

"…"

She returned his heartless stare with a determined one.

"…"

Why was she doing this? Why was this strange girl staring at him? Why did she pester him to speak when he did not want to speak with her?

"…"

"…"

Again, this girl would not give in. She waited, probed, and waited again, wanting him to part his lips and form words with his voice and tongue.

"…"

"…"

This was getting ridiculous. Why did she keep this up? Anwar crossed his arms yet again over his chest and turned away, only to have her step back into his line of vision. This befuddled him. Annoyed and intrigued him.

"…You sure are persistent."

She smiled.

What was this? She was happy that he had said four words to her? How odd.

Then it hit him – like a ton of bricks.

**She** wanted to talk to **him.**

No one had ever wanted to speak to him before. It had only been orders for as long as he could remember. "There's no point in talking to me," he replied, "I have nothing to say. I'm no more than a heartless being. You're wasting your time."

He watched for her reaction.

She stared at him with her large bright eyes for a moment. Then, just as she had before, she smiled. With a simple movement, she shook her head, disagreeing with his previous statement, and ran off into the desert.

For a fleeting moment, Anwar worried she would get lost in the vast lands beyond the desert village. As soon as it was there, Anwar was questioning it – the strange feeling that came along with it.

He hoped she would return all right.

* * *

_Author's Note: So there's the next one. I really hope I'll get through this okay... This is really what happened when I tried to talk to him. He walked away from me THREE times before he would even give me his name. Right, Anwar?_

_**Anwar: ***Averts gaze*_

_Dont feel bad, I got it didnt I? It was all in good time. After all, it was all that pestering that got you to start liking me in the first place._

_**Anwar:** ...I want cake..._

_Okai, let's go bake you one right now then. Bye people, see you next chapter~! *leads Anwar off to the kitchen to make his precious cake*  
_


	3. 03 Flower

**Disclaimer:** Lieal does not, will not, and shall never own anything about Avalon Code, just the name used in the stead of Tia.

**Anwar:** Is it really that big a deal to own me?

Yes, you're my cute little desert boy, but somewhere out there there is someone else who sees you as her cute little desert boy...so...It's a sad existence for fangirls.

**Anwar:** Huh... so then why dont you get a real boyfriend?

Oh, I wish it was that easy, I wish.

* * *

Lieal had indeed gotten lost in the central desert. At first everything had been fine. New map pages appeared, she code scanned new monsters, gathered information, and even discovered now tablets for new weapons. However, after some time, the map of the book indicated she was wandering in circles. This frustrated her.

"This doesn't make sense," Lieal muttered, flipping through the pages of the map.

"Of course it makes sense. You're lost, Lieal," Rempo answered, his small figure forming beside her head.

"I'm not lost!" Lieal protested, turning one page back and forth, trying to see where she had made a wrong turn. "I've been going straight, but according to the maps, I'm still in area four – but I've already passed through seven! It makes no sense!"

"What will we do?" Mieli muttered, her slim figure slipping out from between the pages, "We need to hurry up and find Ur…"

Neaki soon joined the group, but no words left her. The metal latch around her throat kept her voice trapped inside where none could hear.

"Maybe I should go back into town…" the young orange-haired girl muttered. The sun was high overhead, and she was tired from running around so much.

Without waiting to hear a reply from her elemental companions, Lieal closed her large tomb and proceeded to retrace her steps back to the desert town. Periodically she ran into monsters, but it took no time for her to strike them down.

At the last stretch of empty land, Lieal could see the entrance to the town and relaxed. The book was opened again, and the 'chosen one' was soon flipping through the pages, refreshing herself on the meanings of the flowers Kamui had taught her about. Page at a time, she re-read about each flower she had shown to her green-haired novelist. However, when she came across the page of the flower meaning bravery, she couldn't help but wonder…

* * *

Anwar was beginning to worry. He knew he shouldn't bother thinking about this strange new girl. She would go and do whatever it was Olly was sure she would need to accomplish, and then she would leave. Things would return to normal, and Anwar would once again be left to solitude.

"Here."

The desert boy glanced up, only to have a flower thrust in his face. Startled, his eyes lifted slightly to focus on the girl holding the plant out to him. It was a shock to him – what was he to make of this?

"Yes," he soon found himself replying, a single hand reaching out to accept the offered gift, "I'll take it."

Again, for the third time that day, the girl smiled at him – _for_ him. An innocent little gesture that sent his heart pounding and his mind spinning with questions he didn't have answers for. He watched as she turned and disappeared into one of the nomad's tents.

Anwar lowered his gaze to the flower that he held gently in his fingers and felt a heat burn in his cheeks.

What was this…feeling?

* * *

_Author's Note: Guess what?! My eye's swollen! Yeah, I bet you're jealous because your eye doesnt swell for no good reason. Stupid allergies.  
_

**Anwar:** Sounds painful.

Typing this wanst much fun... ow... ow...

**Anwar: **You should put ice on it.

I did... and it didnt do much...

**Anwar:** ...huh. Well, rest and get better.

Aw, are you worried about me?

**Anwar: **No.

Liar. Let's go eat cake.

**Anwar:** Okay.


	4. 04 Another Gift

**Disclaimer:** Lieal does not own anything about Avalon Code. It has already been established that she changed the name for the fact that she is still playing the game. Anwar will never be hers by copyright but she has the right as a fangirl that she can dream about it.

**Anwar:** You havent played Avalon Code all day...

Aw, do you miss me? Is that it? I've been working on images, silly. I'm working on the fanart... that...and Ane and I were staying up late watching movies and stuffs...

**Anwar:** I know, you were complaining about being scared while the television told you of all the different ways people were murdered.

It was making me paranoid! This was after we watched a scary movie, and then parts of another lame one with demons in it and dead people. I was to tired to laugh!

**Anwar:** You laugh at dying people?

Only when awake...and when it's done well.... I'm a morbid person... I'm sorry. But...We're watching Quarantine tonight...will you stay in case I get scared?

**Anwar:** ...Yeah, I dont see why not.

YEAH! Okay! Now I'm not so nervous! Onto the next chapter!

* * *

Lieal had entered he nomad's tent, looking around for anything akin to a map. She was having trouble with said search, but no one would tell her nothing more than 'Welcome to the desert town'. She was getting frustrated again, which was most unusual for her.

_Must be the heat…_ she mused.

That was when she noticed to something shining on the table in the back. Curiosity pulled her to the structure, and she found a gun.

A frown pulled on her lips. What was a violent weapon like that doing here?

"Hey," Rempo startled her with his sudden appearance, "Why don't you code scan it?"

Lieal did just that. She watched as the pages filled with information and proceeded to read up on the weapon. It turned out it was a rare weapon in the desert town – even if they didn't work. She was intrigued by this information, before flipping back through to the section about people she had scanned. Reading through the information, a smile came to her lips as another idea sprouted in her mind.

"Lieal?" the little fire spirit questioned, drifting into her line of vision, "What's going on? You got an idea?"

The young book wielder quickly rearranged codes, raising the level of the weapon. Immediately she pulled out a copy of the weapon from the book, checked to see it was in working condition, and then ran from the tent. She threw the material strip of the door back and ran out into the sunlight and wall of heat.

* * *

Anwar found himself waiting by the well again, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl, Lieal, once more before she disappeared into the desert again. Maybe this time she wouldn't get lost, then again, maybe he should keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't pass out from the heat. People from the city normally couldn't handle the drastic change in heat.

Then again, why should he? Why was he bothering to worry about her in even the slightest fraction? There was no meaning to his desire to look out for her so long as she was here at the desert. Anwar was confusing himself, thinking about all the confusing feelings that were suddenly surfacing. He wanted nothing to do with these strange emotions surfacing.

"Anwar."

The boy's head jerked up, startled. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the girl approach him. Why had he been off guard? He had never been off guard – only in the hours he slept.

The young girl smiled at him again, "I have something for you."

The boy looked at her curiously. When looking at her innocent face, he felt no need to raise his guard against any possible attack. There was no threat from this kind girl. "What is it?" he questioned.

Lieal brought her hand around and presented him with an item he had only thought to be found in the towns. She presented him with a gun. A projectile weapon – a favored weapon aside from the blade on his back. His eyes widened for a second before he got a hold on the surprise swept through him. "Why – this is –" he couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say at first., all his words were running together in his head, "Thank you."

The girl smiled, and Anwar was startled by the sudden thundering of his heart. She was such a thoughtful girl, being so kind to him when he… When he didn't even know who he was in the first place.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I slept half the day, so I'm surprised I remembered to write this. When it came to the gun, I actually ran back and forth, giving him things, and laughing like the idiotic fangirl I was when I heard him say his cutscene crush musings. I thought he was so cute. lol. Well, if you would like me to expand on the one of the date scenes before the twist in the game (for those of you who have already played that far in the game) please let me know and I will. I myself was upset from the little time I got with him before it all happened. So just give me your opinion. Please and thanks!_

Hey, Anwar, have you ever seen a scary movie before?

**Anwar:** Uh, no, not really. I've heard stories, and seen things that would give you nightmares, but no, no movies.

I wonder if you'll be scared.

**Anwar:** Highly unlikley.

You wont live it down if you jump then.

**Anwar:** Do I consider that a challange?

Why not? You'll be sitting with me - if you flinch, I'll know.

**Anwar:** Prepare to be dissappointed.


	5. 05 Wings

**Disclaimer:** Lieal does not own anything about Avalon Code...God this is getting really annoying...

Anwar got freaked out last night~!

**Anwar: **Did not.

Did to. That little girl freaked you out - especially when she but her own mother.

**Anwar:** ...

Ha! See? You have no reply to it! You were freaked!

**Anwar:** Shut up.

* * *

Before Lieal had left for another attempt at finding the dungeon the desert witch Olly had told her about, she had given Anwar one more gift. It was nothing hard to obtain – just a duplicate of the flying daggers that Olly had given her. Again, she was pleased to see that the boy liked them and thanked her. Just the thought of him being a little happy made her smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Rempo queried as he followed along after her.

"Nothing, I'm just happy. Is that so bad?" Lieal replied.

"Is it because that boy thanked you again?" Mieli asked. Her face was flushed from the intense heat of the desert – something that she was weak against – and stuck close to Neaki when she appeared. "You sure are giving him an awful lot of gifts."

Lieal felt her cheeks heat, but whether it was from the heat or for some other reason, only she would know. The girl clutched the book tighter to her chest with one hand, her sword in the other. "He just looked…really lonely. No one was going near him, and no one would even look at him. I just thought…maybe he'd open up a little if someone was nice. Don't you think? I mean, he doesn't look like he's ever smiled…"

"You're too soft…" Rempo retorted.

The girl shrugged and explored further into the desert. Her mind was on task, trying to focus on finding the last of the spirits, rather than the violet-haired desert boy. She felt drawn to him – the sense of loneliness that seemed to seep out of him. Lieal wanted to make him smile – cheer him up.

She ran through the endless space, weaved around rocks, and dealt with the monsters that got in her way. On the way, she practiced the judgment link, making her total record higher with each try. She was getting better, and it took her mind off the heat.

Time passed, and more and more, Lieal was beginning to think she was lost once again. She sighed, holding the book over her head for a source of shade. "It's so hot…" she muttered.

"Look ! Look! I see it! It's right ahead! Come one Lieal! Step on it!" Rempo shouted from a little ways up ahead.

This perked her up a bit, giving her a new source of energy. Lieal picked up the pace until she was running to the opening of the dungeon. She didn't hesitate to look through the page of the map for any new discoveries, she just wanted to get out of the heat.

Inside the dungeon, it was cool from the stone surrounding, and Lieal gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God…I feel like I've gotten one heck of a sunburn…"

"Hey, what's this?"

The book wielder wandered over to where Rempo hovered. A pair of wings – accessories for one's back – were laying on the ground. Their white feathered surface really stood out against the dark stone of the floor. "They're beautiful."

"Code scan them and then let's go," the little fire spirit demanded before disappearing into the book with the other two.

Lieal code scanned the wings and immediately equipped them. She took a moment to admire them, a smile on her face, before she proceeded to enter the dungeon.

* * *

Anwar stepped out from one of the side running pillars of the entrance to the dungeon. He watched as the girl ran off into the further rooms of the structure. As soon as she was gone he stepped out into full view and inched closer to the pair of wings on the ground…

* * *

_Author's Note: So This is chapter 5. I've been busy lately. I just finished inking two more fanarts...ugh, my eyes burn. lol_

_Hope you enjoyed it.  
_


	6. 06 Ur

**Disclaimer:** Same thing said as last time. Lieal dont own, never will - she cries about it every night. Yes she'd pathetic and has no life. She needs a boyfriend but will prolly never get one. Yadda Yadda Yadda...

Greetings fellow Anwar fans.

**Anwar: **That's not a little creepy.

Exactally, it's really creepy. But tell me this: _Who_ is the one who stalks the girl in the game???

**Anwar:** *Averts gaze*

I thought so. But you see, you're so cute, and precious, that all is forgiven. Now, onto the next chapter!

* * *

The dungeon was difficult to get through. It was one trap after another, and countless monsters. Lieal found herself constantly changing weapons and checking the map. By time she reached room eleven, she was exhausted.

The book wielder sank down to the floor with a sigh and leaned her head against the wall. The stone was cool against her cheek. It supplied her with the sudden urge to remove her jacket and let the cold seep into her until she lost feeling in her fingers. After all, it would be a wonderful change from the heat outside.

"What's the hold up? Why are you stopping?" Rempo interrogated. Though he did not like the spirit they were now searching for, he wanted the four of them gathered before the end of the world came. Ur – unfortunately (in the fire spirit's eyes) – was a necessity for the Book of Prophecy to carry out its purpose.

"I'm tired…" Lieal muttered as she let her eyes close, "Just let me rest a bit, I've been going non-stop for forever…"

"You can't be serious," the little demonic looking boy complained as he rolled his eyes.

"Just let her rest, Rempo," the earth spirit probed as she appeared at the other girl's side. "She's been working hard all day."

"(Not to mention _she_ doesn't have stamina against high temperatures like _some_ hot headed idiot,)" Neaki silently retorted, her words sending a sharp icy stab at the fire spirit.

The flame-haired one grit his teeth, glaring at the ice queen for a moment before turning away, "Fine, but just for a minute!"

"My, I think she's fallen asleep!" Mieli mused, a melodious giggle escaping her lips.

Lieal was indeed asleep, just for a moment. Her face pressed against the cold stone was no replacement for the comfort of a pillow, but it would do. She hadn't lied when she said she was exhausted. Running around with her heavy jacket in the sun had taken a lot out of her. Add ten rooms worth of tricky tasks on top and she was dead on her feet.

Minutes later the girl awoke. She had a sharp crook in her neck – her eyes burned from the little rest received, but she was energized enough to finish what she had started. The girl pushed herself to her feet, the three spirits circling around to greet their awakened friend.

"Feeling better?" Mieli questioned.

"Are you ready to go?" Rempo questioned, his small face brought right up to hers.

Lieal smiled nervously, "Yes, and yes. Sorry I took a little nap there, but it really did help."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go already."

The other rooms of the dungeon few by in a blur, Rempo helping her with hints and taking care of some of the monsters on the way. Here and there Mieli and Neaki would appear to lend their assistance, but it was the fire spirit Lieal relied most on. In no time they had reached the last room, and with it, they found the bookmark that held the Lightening Spirit Ur.

The piece of parchment fluttered forward, and from it came the blonde spirit. It was difficult to read the mood on his visage, what with the metal binding covering most of his features.

"I may not be able to see you, but I can sense you all here," he said, as if to explain it to Lieal without making her look like and uneducated child. "It's good to see you all again, however, I do feel the Book of Prophecy has appeared to soon…"

"That's what we thought as well," Rempo agreed.

The blonde spirit nodded before he glided forward before Lieal, "And you. I am pleased to meet you, Chosen One of the Book of Prophecy."

"My name is Lieal, I'm glad to meet you too," the orange-hair child replied, a smile tilting her lips.

"Lieal, I am Ur, spirit of Lightening," the spirit replied, a slight smile of his own pulling at his lips.

Suddenly, an alarm rang out through the dungeon, startling the lot of them.

"What's going on?" Mieli cried, covering her ears with her hands as the others did.

"My removal must have triggered an alarm!" Ur shouted over the alarm's loud cry, "This temple was made like a military fort! There are traps and triggers set everywhere!"

A sudden rumbling through the floor signaled the arrival of whatever it was that would take care of those who had triggered the alarm. An ancient rock robot emerged from the darkness beyond what was now an empty drop. Lieal drew her gun and her shield and prepared herself for a fight.

The battle was simple enough. Pushing the heavy thing over the edge three times had been just enough to get the thing to stop and shut down for good. With it's defeat, Lieal discovered a new tablet for a weapon's metalize, and another boost of energy.

Laughter then filled the room and Lieal turned to spot the desert witch Olly.

* * *

Anwar was – what was it called? – Ashamed, that was it. He felt ashamed. He listened at Olly preached about her big plan to use the spear to take over the world. He had listened to Lieal argue with her, telling her how pointless and meaningless such a task was. Her words echoed in his head, revealing to him her sense of good and justice. She preached about how dominating the world was never a good thing, and that the bad only receive bad things in the end. He listened as his master – Olly – reprimanded her, telling Lieal how foolish she was to decide to not join the witch in her task.

Anwar grit his teeth and resisted the urge to protest when Olly cast the desert curse on the only person who had ever shown him kindness.

She would turn to sand. She would suffer – paralyzed for seven days before turning to sand. He was so focused on this horrible fact that he didn't notice his master pouting water on the book to dispel the power of the spirits that guarded it.

Lieal looked up at him from her fallen position on the floor. Her eyes begged him to do something – to help her – pleading. Anwar fisted his hands and turned his gaze away. He could not disobey his master.

He could do nothing to save her.

* * *

_Author's Note: This actually turned out longer than I thought. I just wanted to go a little deeper into things that could have happened and such and this is how it turned out. I'm rather pleased with it and hope you enjoyed it too._

_I'm now going to go work on yet another fanart for Avalon Code. I was drawing all weekend._

_Thanks to Peach the Hedgehog, Pilvi, SenshiCrystal, and Unforseen Fortuity for their reviews, I really appreciate it guys!_

_See you all next chapter!  
_


	7. 07 The Escape

**Disclaimer: **Same thing as before. No own.

Bla bla bla. My brain feels like it's going to melt.

Maybe that means I should eat some dinner. You hungry too Anwar?

**Anwar:** *nods*

Food it is then.

* * *

She couldn't feel her body being lifted and taken away. She passed out long before they exited the dungeon with her tossed over someone's shoulder like a piece of meat. During the journey back she was no more than a lifeless doll – helpless to protect herself from any harm that could have befallen her.

When Lieal awoke, she found herself on the floor yet again, stomach up, staring at the ceiling. The book wielder was relieved to see the spirits of the book still with her – that meant that she had not lost the precious item they had entrusted her with.

"So I see you're awake," and old woman's voice called to her.

Lieal was startled at the sight of the desert witch – unable to move away or bring a scream to her lips. A moment later she realized that this wasn't the desert witch at all. There was a difference in the woman's skin tone, it wasn't a shade of violet as the old witch's had been.

"Mistook me for my sister, did you?" the old woman guessed with a laugh, "Yes, I know, I look just like her don't I. however, you, my dear, cannot move can you?" Without a reply, the old lady knew she had guessed right. "So you've been given the desert curse. Without the cure you'll turn to sand in seven day's time…" she shook her head, disappointed that such youth would die at such a tragically young age. "I can remove the paralysis, but I cannot supply you with the cure, I don't have the right ingredients. However, I can give you the bottle to store it in – just in case you manage to gather what is needed for the elixir.

Suddenly, Lieal's body was light again, and she found herself able to move. The girl gratefully rose to her feet, brushing the dirt from the back of her skirt before taking the offered bottle from the old woman, "Thank you, very much." One code scan and the item was locked into the book. Lieal looked around the room, making herself familiar with the cell she was in. A tablet was spotted, and Lieal quickly scanned it to find the antidote to the curse set on her.

Pages flipped by, and the spirits all peered into the book with her to find the right codes to create the potion she would need.

"There!" Mieli shouted, pointing at the page, "There's one! I found the first one!"

"There's another," Ur calmly pointed out.

"Just a few more," Rempo stared as he pointed to another needed code.

"(There's another one there,)" Neaki supplied.

Lieal dropped the codes onto the page of the bottle, and it shifted the picture into the image of the antidote she needed. The girl smiled and pulled the vile from the book. There was no hesitation in drinking its contents. The book wouldn't supply her with something she could ingest that would be harmful to her.

"My goodness, you've been cured! It's a miracle!" The old woman exclaimed. She was delighted, it was obvious. The youth was able to heal herself – so that must mean one thing (or so she concluded). The old woman brought the girl to the side and spoke with her for a good while. (A/N: I'm sorry, I would bluff this, but I don't remember the basics of what she said and I just don't feel like typing all that stuff.) She gave Lieal her large key, having the feeling that the girl would be able to make another miracle and open their door to freedom.

Successfully, Lieal managed to open the door without fault, and soon the two were on their way out. However, a figure stepped in their way. The figure soon focused, and Lieal easily recognized Anwar. Her face lit, there was no problem, "Anwar," she breathed with relief.

"I cannot let you pass."

Lieal's heart chilled by a few degrees despite the heat of the air about them.

"Wh-what?"

"I owe Elle a debt, but I cannot let you pass," the desert boy stated regretfully.

"But-but Anwar –" Lieal began to protest.

"Anwar!" Elle cut in, stepping forward. "Please, just let her go!"

The boy hesitated, his eyes shifting between the two females before him. What should he do? He had to follow Olly's orders, but he owed Elle. Maybe this would make them even. Then again, Olly would punish him if she found out that he had let them go.

But then _again_, who said he had to be around when she found out.

Anwar turned from them, "Go," he muttered before he disappeared into the desert.

* * *

Lieal was more than relieved when she arrived in town once more. The sweltering heat was gone, replaced by the cool air she had grown up with. A sigh breezed through her as she entered the main circle of town. Maybe she would get a drink – a nice long drink of water, or maybe juice. Whatever would take care of her parched throat was fine by her.

However, before she could make it over to Fana's to ask her grandmother for a glass of water, she noticed her old green haired friend taking to Vis. The young one trotted over, shouting greetings to the two, "Kamui, Vis, hello."

Both smiled at her and returned their greetings. Both mentioned to her recent earthquakes and swarms of locusts outside of town. This worried her, but Vis soon distracted her with some other news.

"Are you going to participate in the tournament?" the old man asked.

"Tournament?" Lieal echoed with the tilt of her head, "What tournament?"

"Why, it only happened every ten years. Contestants form all over come to compete – as well as the four schools' teachers," the old man explained. "If you're interested, go talk to the mayor – he should be in the arena. It all starts in a week, so you've got until then to wander around and talk to everyone – go on some quests and even find yourself a sweetheart."

Lieal blushed as her mind automatically went to a certain someone at the mention of a 'sweetheart'. "Oh, well, uh, I'll keep that in mind, Vis. Thank you."

"Not a problem, Kiddo."

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain desert boy wandered into the town. He had never been this deep into the city. The only region he had seen was the outskirts where Lieal lived. His goldish-brown eyes wandered about the detail of the town. It was a lot more colorful and lively than his home. It made him curious as he drifted further into the city's depths.

"So this is where you live…Lieal…"

* * *

_Author's Note: Are you excited? I am! I'm excited for the next chapters! More gifts more confusion and TWIST! AGH! _

_So let me know if you want me to expland of the scenes before the twist. Otherwise you may feel the same as I did when it happened. lol_

_**Anwar:** We still need to get food._

_Oh! Right. Thanks, Anwar. Really quick thanks to Peach the Hegdehog again for always reviewing my chapters, like, the second they come out. I'm sorry I didnt ecplain further agian, but as I said, I'm lazy and my brain is melting faster thank Icecream at the desert. x.x_

_See you all next time.  
_


	8. 08 Stories

**Disclaimer:** LIEAL NO OWN! OKAY! DO YOU GET IT YET! I'M SORRY! I DONT OWN THE GAME! I WISH I DID, BUT I DONT!

Anyway. Anwar, why dont you greet them to the next chapter?

**Anwar:** ...

Anwar?

**Anwar:** ...

Anwar, what's wrong?

**Anwar:** *leaves*

Hey - Anwar! Sorry guys, enjoy the chapter - Anwar, wait! *chases after* WHAT'S WRONG?!

* * *

The afternoon sky beamed down on the town from over head, however, only a warm layer of heat draped itself over the buildings and streets. Said streets were busy preparing for the festivities that would follow the tournament. Inns filled with travelers, all eager to get a good place to stay while awaiting the tournament. The town was alive with chatter, and Lieal found herself in the middle of it all.

She had always enjoyed the festivities, no matter what they were for. The lights, the extravagant foods, the new faces and stories to see and hear. Everyone had something to tell or sell, and she was always looking for more things to learn, more things to fill the Book of Prophecy with.

Her first stop was at Fana's house, where she greeted the grandmother politely before heading upstairs. As always, her friend was sitting in bed, looking out the window, trying to spy as much of the activity as she could.

"Fana," the Kaleilan hero called, a smile on her lips.

The brunette girl's attention shifted to her friend as Lieal approached. She returned the smile the friend offered her, "Lieal, you came. It's good to see you."

Lieal took a seat at the edge of the other's bed, "It's good to see you too, Fana. Guess what? I have another story for you!" Even before the book wielder had received her task of creating a new world, she had always visited with stories to tell her sickly friend. Fana had always enjoyed hearing her tales, and they always left a smile on her sweet face.

"Really?" Right on cue, the girl's interest perked and she straightened in her bed, eager to hear her friend's new tale.

"Just a few nights ago, I was kidnapped!" Lieal started, making her friend gasp. "A strange boy had walked right up to me and knocked me out – I didn't even see it coming! When I came to, I was headed through the desert in the back of a carriage! The people took me to see the evil desert witch Olly. The witch made me a deal – she needed to get to something in a dungeon in the desert, but the spirit I needed was in her way. She promised to grant me passage to the desert the dungeon was in so long as I removed the spirit, so she could get the item she needed." Lieal paused for effect, watching her friend's facial expressions, "So there I was, I could either do it the easy way…or the hard way. So, of course, since I needed to get the last spirit the protected the book, I had to accept her offer. She then told me that to help me in my task she would teach me the technique of her school, but in order to so that, I had to battle her to prove my worth…"

"Oh my, you had to fight the desert witch?" Fana questioned, her hands rising to her mouth. She was captivated by her friend's story – yet worried about what her dear friend had to go through.

Lieal nodded, she still felt sore from that battle. "It was really hard. I'd never had to fight someone who'd used projectile weapons before. The knives bounced off the walls and came from every angle. Most of the fight all I could do was dodging. I waited until there was an opening and took a chance – then jumped back to avoid her attacks. It was difficult, and tedious, but eventually, I managed to block an attack as I attacked and countered. I knocked her back – and that was it. She declared the battle done. The witch Olly gave me a set of my own knives, and showed me her special move, and that was that."

Fana clapped her hands together, applauding the feat Lieal had overcome in her talk, "Amazing! What happened next?"

The orange-haired girl smiled, happy her friend enjoyed her story. Even if the girl didn't fully believe it had happened to her, at least it was some form of entertainment for Fana. "So after I got the hand of her secret move, I left her abode and entered the desert town. There was hardly anyone outside – and it was really super hot out there. And guess what? Right there by the well was the boy who had kidnapped me! Can you believe it?"

"What did you do?" Fana asked, her hands fiddling with the blanket on her lap.

"Well, I did what I'd do to any stranger that intrigued me; I went up and asked him his name," Lieal replied.

Fana blinked, as if confused by Lieal's statement, "Just like that?"

"Well, not 'just like that'. He walked away and ignored me three times before he actually gave me his name, and then I had to pester him even more so just to get him to talk to me a little," Lieal laughed, recalling how ridiculous she had acted just to get the boy to speak to her.

"So then what was his name?"

"He said his name was 'Anwar'. Apparently it means 'desert wind' in their native language or something."

"How cool!"

Lieal smiled, "I thought so too." She adjusted herself, making sure she wasn't sitting on her friend's foot or anything before continuing with her story. "So after talking to him and stuff, I went looking for the dungeon the desert Witch had told me about. I got lost the first time, but after a little bit, I managed to find my way." She decided to leave out the gift giving part, she wasn't about to tell Fana about such embarrassing behavior. "The dungeon was full of traps and monsters, but it was no problem for me – not with the spirits helping me and the book supplying me with the weapons I needed. Finally, after all that fighting and hard work, we all got to the final chamber where we found the last spirit Ur – who's really smart and nice, by the way."

Behind her she heard Rempo scoff and Ur clear his throat. Mieli giggled, and Neaki – obviously – remained quiet.

Fana found herself laughing as well, "So that's it? Did the Witch get what she needed too?"

The other female shook her head, "That wasn't quite it. See, when Ur was released, it triggered an alarm and a giant robot came after us! Ur said I should aim for the weak point, Rempo pointed out it was at the center, so that's what I did. But the thing wouldn't die! It just kept shutting down for a while, and then restarting – over and over! So then Mieli suggested I try pushing it over the edge of the platform we were on, so I waited until it shut down again and pushed it. I just barely got it over the edge in time, but it came back! So I did it again and again, until finally it stayed down. Man was I exhausted when _that_ was over."

"I can imagine," Fana giggled, "It _was_ a giant robot and all."

"Hey, Lieal, I don't think she believes you," Rempo pointed out, a little agitated at the thought.

"I don't think that's the point, Rempo," Mieli replied as Lieal continued on with her story about how the desert Witch showed up.

"Then what _is_ the point? Why should she waste her time on telling this girl of her adventures if she doesn't even believe Lieal did all this awesome stuff?" the fire spirit retorted.

"The girl is sick, Rempo," Ur explained, "She probably can't get out a lot – or maybe even at all. Maybe Lieal is telling her stories because that gives her something to look forward to until she gets better…or until she passes on…"

The fire spirit was quiet then, recalling how Lieal had reacted when he had told her Fana didn't have much time left. "Yeah…all right…"

"…so then the desert Witch's twin, Elle, told me I only had seven days to live before I turned to sand if I didn't get an antidote before then!" Lieal exclaimed, using her hands to help her story gain more life. "Elle gave me a bottle, and I found the recipe. So with the book's help, I made the antidote and cured myself. Then Elle let me use her key, and I got us out of there. But then! Then – just as we were escaping – Anwar showed up!"

"Oh my!" Fana exclaimed, "What happened after that?"

"Well, at first, he wasn't going to let me escape – I was heartbroken! I mean, I was so nice to him, but he wasn't going to return that kindness – I wanted to just give up right there, you know? But then Elle stepped in and said some stuff and changed his mind. So then I came back home, and here I am," Lieal concluded with a grin, "Pretty awesome adventure, huh?"

"That was wonderful!" Fana complimented with a smile. "You always tell the best stories, Lieal."

Lieal then stood, stretching her sore muscles, "Thank you. Well, I gotta go say hi to Rex before it gets too late, so I'll see you later, okay?"

Fana nodded, "Sure thing. Good bye, Lieal, come back soon."

The book wielder was soon out the door after a quick goodbye to Fana's grandmother. The sun was a little further in the sky, indicating she had spent an hour or so in Fana's house. She let her hands rest on her hips, looking at the sky for a moment. "Well, might as well take the short cut," she declared more to herself than the spirits around her.

Lieal took off in a run around the corner. There was a segment in the fence on the next street that Rex had broken as a shortcut to get to his house faster, and Lieal often took the pleasure of using it to get around when needed – now was one of those times. She rounded the corner and dashed straight for the opening in the fence. However, before she got there, a glimpse of a familiar-looking violet-haired boy distracted her. Lieal tripped over her own feet and came crashing to the ground hard. "Ow, ow, ow, ow….that really hurts…" she muttered.

"Are you alright?" a familiar gruff voice queried.

Lieal looked first to the tanned hand outstretched to her, then lifted her gaze to a pair of golden brown eyes.

* * *

_Author's note: Yeah! Another long chapter! I really liked writing this one. The story telling was something I felt should be done, dont you?_

_Thank you again to my lovely reviewers._

_I know there wasnt much of Anwar -- oh....oh I get it!_

_**Anwar: **..._

_Omg! Anwar, I'm so sorry! I hardly had you in this chapter at all - I'm really sorry! I didnt mean to focus on Lieal so much, it just got out of hand!_

_**Anwar: **...well....I guess it's okay._

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just - I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Your'e going to be in the next chapter right off the bat, that's why I ended it like that..._

_**Anwar:** It's alight I guess... _

_...Alright... well, so long as you say it's okay..._

_See you all next chapter!_


	9. 09 Entry, Juice, and Cookies

**Disclaimer:** I'm not going to bother this time. You people know the drill by now, right? Nod your heads...alright, it's been established. This is prolly the last disclaimer because now you know that Lieal no own Avalon Code. 'Kay?

I'm sick of writing those. I dont wanna keep repeating myself, repeating myself, repeating myself - BLAGH!

**Anwar: **Are you feeling okay?

Just dandy, you? o_e

**Anwar:** Uh...here's the next chapter. Enjoy while I try to ....fix whatever's wrong with Lieal.

* * *

"Anwar?" Lieal blurted before event taking the boy's offered hand. She felt rather foolish for running into him in such a manner, and even more so to not have realized he was offering to help her out until moments later. "Oh – ah – thank you," she mumbled as she accepted his offered hand.

The desert boy pulled the girl up to her feet before withdrawing his hand. Truthfully, he was surprised to have run into her so soon – let alone in this manner. Had his presence startled her? Or had she tripped of her own accord? Again, Lieal seemed to be such an odd girl. "It's you…" he muttered, indicating that indeed it was him.

A bright smile lit her face, and Anwar felt the heart that wasn't supposed to be there jump at the sight of it. Again with these feelings he wasn't supposed to have… He was to have no heart, but he could now feel it pounding in his chest every time he saw this girl. Even when he was to deny her passage back home, he had felt an emotion he was not supposed to have.

Such strange occurrences, and yet, he could not day he didn't like these changes.

"What are you doing here?" Lieal questioned. She had thought him to still be in the desert with the witch, Olly. Not in a million years had she thought he would end up here, in Rhoan. Especially after she had just told Fana that story about her adventures in his homeland.

"Observing humans," The desert boy replied. It wasn't a lie. He had nothing else to do other than stand there and watch how humans interacted with one another. It didn't surprise him to discover how very little he knew about his own race – but then again, with his lack of emotion, he had never once considered himself to truly be human. "There are many things I don't understand. Humans, interactions, emotions…I have so much to learn. So I am watching, observing humans to better understand these strange feelings I'm experiencing."

Lieal tilted her head slightly to his explanation. She had never heard someone confess that they were 'observing' people. That was kind of weird – but then again, maybe that was his way of learning. "That sounds interesting. I hope you find what you're looking for in your…observations. I take it you have a place to stay?"

The desert boy nodded, his eyes returning to look at the busy street just beyond the lane he stood in. Whether it was truth or lie was only known by him. If he did, then he was telling the truth, if not, then he would not worry her – not with his trivial problems.

"Well then, I suppose I'll see you around," Lieal stated, catching his attention once more, "I have to go visit my friend Rex before it gets late. I'll see you around." She waved, and as soon as Anwar nodded his farewell to her, she turned and jumped down the ledge.

The desert boy watched as she ran off to where ever it was this friend of hers lived. Again, strange emotions he had never experienced before began to well up inside him. _What are these feeling,_ he wondered, _and why am I feeling them? What does it all mean?_ There was only one way he could answer his own questions. The boy's golden-brown eyes turned back to the display of human activity not too far away and began observing again.

* * *

Lieal reached Rex's door in no time thanks to his shortcut. Without even knocking, she entered – it was a usual habit they both had for each other. "Hey, Rex, are you home?" she called into his little shabby home.

Rex was there for once, slouching in the chair next to the table. He jumped up, the shadow of a smile dancing behind his usual demeanor. "Yo, what's up?" he called back, "Where've you been? I tried to find you yesterday and you weren't anywhere in town."

"I was…busy with something out of town," Lieal replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You've been running around a lot lately – what's with that?"

Lieal paused a moment. Should she tell him? He was her best friend after all. There shouldn't be a reason why she shouldn't, after all, she already told Fana – even if the girl didn't believe her. "Well, I was given this thing called…the Book of Prophecy, and see, the world's going to end soon… So it's my job to record things that should be in the next world, and to do that, I needed to gather the spirits and collect information on all sorts of things."

There was a long moment of silence, and Lieal waited for Rex to absorb everything she told him.

The boy laughed, "Did you hit your head or something?" he queried, "How stupid do you think I am? Whatever, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Lieal, I get it."

Lieal sighed and shook her head. So much for her best friend believing her. "Well, then have you heard of the tournament? Everyone's really excited about it, I hear it happens in a week."

Rex couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah, I heard about it all right. Don't worry about entering though. I pulled a few strings and got you entered. You're gonna win for sure!"

The book wielder felt her heart sink, "Oh, Rex, you didn't!" She turned and bolted from his house. Rex shouted a 'You're welcome!' after her, but she paid no mind to him. Her long strides carried her across Fortune Teller's Alley and up the steps. She weaved through the crowd and past the annoyingly mean twins and straight through to the arena. Lieal made it just in time to catch the Mayor, and she stopped in front of him, catching her breath.

"Ah, Lieal," he began, a soft smile on his elvan features, "Good to see you. I'm sure you'll be happy to know Rex just turned in your entry paper. Good luck in the tournament."

"W-wait, Mayor!" Lieal called, but she was to winded for her voice to have any effort in it. The mayor left, and she was entered.

Things couldn't get worse.

Lieal exited the arena, her head hung low as she kicked a rock along with her. She hadn't wanted to be in the tournament – she would rather have watched. As she rounded the town center, she spotted Kamui. The worn look on her face was enough for him to offer her a bottle of juice, and in moments, she was sitting on the railing of his porch next to him, talking about what all had just happened.

"So he entered you in the tournament?" the green-haired novelist questioned once more.

Lieal nodded glumly, "But I didn't want to enter, I just wanted to enjoy the festivities…and watch like everyone else. I can't fight all four schools – I won't make it. That, and there are gonna be so many people in there – all of them strong – I probably won't even make it past the first round"

"I don't know about that, Lieal," the kind hearted man replied, "I think you've got a really good chance at winning. You're a very strong person."

The girl lifted her head, looking up at his kind face, his gentile features, "You really think so?" If Kamui hadn't been in love with Fana, Lieal would have wished he'd been in love with her. He always said the nicest things. He always had a way of making her feel better – more confidant.

The novelist nodded, "I do indeed."

Lieal smiled, "Thanks Kamui. That really makes me feel better." She jumped from her perch on his porch railing and back to the ground.

"Any time," he replied with a smile.

Lieal was off after that, trotting through the crowd. As she moved through, thinking of heading home, she spotted Anwar, and changed course. He was standing in the exact same spot he had been when she had seen him earlier. As she walked over, she pulled open her book and created a bag of cookies – big enough for him, yet leave her a few to nibble on. After all, she _was_ pretty hungry after all that running around.

"Still observing?" she asked as she approached.

The desert boy nodded in response.

"Here," she offered the bag of sweets to him, "I bet you're hungry too, right?"

Anwar looked a little surprised, but he accepted the offer and the two of them sat down on the sidewalk there. The desert boy opened the bag and offered her one – which she gratefully took. "Is your town always this busy?" he suddenly questioned just before she took a bite of the cookie.

Lieal shook her head, "Not usually, but people are coming from all over to see the tournament."

"Tournament?" he queried.

"Yeah, Rex ended up entering me. People from everywhere come to compete to see who's strongest – including the four schools. Are you going to enter too?" she asked. It wouldn't be so bad if he entered too, but she wouldn't want to have to fight him.

The desert boy was quiet a moment before shaking his head, "No, I'm not good with crowds…" he confessed.

Lieal sighed. She should have expected as much.

"But I'm sure you'll do well."

"Huh?" Lieal's attention was snagged again and she looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"You're strong. I'm sure you'll do great in this tournament," Anwar reiterated.

Lieal couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, Anwar."

* * *

Author's Note: Lieal is back with a VENGANCE! Well, not really. I'm just feeling a little better now.

Just a little further~~~~

Peach-chan knows what I'm talking about. It's okay if I call you Peach-chan right? :D lol

**Anwar:** Peach...chan? Huh?

Dont worry Anwar, you dont have to understand it. You people didnt use suffixes in the game, so it's okay. You just stand there and look pretty.

**Anwar:** =_=

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know Peach-chan usually does. If she doesnt she'd tell me.

KBAI! Hope you had as much fun as I did~! lulz


	10. 10 Question

**No disclaimer, you guys verified by reading the last chapter that you understand I dont own. KTHX**

Here's the next chapter!

**Anwar:** We hope you enjoy it.

Wow! Anwar, you sure seem happy.

**Anwar:** I am, I rather like this chapter.

Alright then! Peach-chan! This one's deticated to you! Why? Dont ask, I have no idea! xD Just thought I'd do it! LMAO

* * *

The next morning started off with a great start. Lieal didn't have to bother with making her own breakfast, but to help save money; she just made some pancakes from the Book of Prophecy. Food was food, no matter where it came from, so she didn't pay any mind to the fact that pulling food from a book shouldn't be physically possible. There were many things like that that she was now able to do, so she just let everything go how they may and not waste time asking questions.

Lieal made her first stop at Fana's house. She said good morning to her grandmother before heading upstairs. "Good morning, Fana," Lieal called.

Fana had always been an early bird. She was always awake when she came – aside from the rare occasion when Fana was too weak to stay awake for long. The brunette – of course – was wide awake, and greeted her friend with a smile, "Lieal, so good to see you. I heard you'll be competing in the tournament?"

The orange-haired friend meandered over to the other's bed and took her usual seat, "Yeah. Rex had me entered, but both Kamui and Anwar think I'll do just fine."

"Anwar…you mean that boy from your story?" Fana questioned, "He's here?"

Lieal smiled, "I'm as surprised as you are. I ran into him as I was leaving here for Rex's." She glanced out the window, and sure enough, she could see him from Fana's room, there by the fence as he had been the day before. "Look here, you can see him from your window." Fana shifted and was soon at Lieal's side, and the friend then pointed to the boy, "See there? That tan boy with the violet hair? That's Anwar."

As if hearing her from that distance, Anwar glanced up, his eyes meeting hers. He looked startled to see her watching him, let alone in that window in the first place. He assumed that the girl beside her was her friend. Both girls in the window waved to him, smiles on their faces, and he could do nothing more than wave back, a bit dumbfounded at the situation.

Fana found his shy wave back adorable. "He's rather cute, I'm glad to see your little friend followed you here," she voiced.

Lieal found herself blushing at her friend's comment, "F-followed me? You really think he followed me all the way here?"

"Well, that or he came here looking for you after you left," Fana replied. "He must like you."

"Ha ha ha, y-yeah right, Fana. Very funny," Lieal retorted, jumping to her feet, "Uh, well, I'm going to …uh, head out. I'm gonna go for a walk around Rhoan. I'll see you later."

Fana just smiled and waved so-long as her embarrassed friend ran off in a hurry.

Lieal was soon breathing fresh morning air outside, looking for something to distract herself with. She didn't want Fana's words echoing in her head any longer than they should – which was not at all. The hero soon found herself at the gates of the castle, where she overheard three maids complaining about Dorthea's stubborn stuck-up attitude before stalking off, declaring that they were on strike. Before Lieal could wander off with something else to do, Dorthea immerged and spotted her.

"Lieal! Thank heavens you're here!" the young princess called, hurrying over to her side. "My maids- they're gone! How am I supposed to dress? I can't do anything without them – but they won't listen to me! You have to help me. Go get them back – talk to them – whatever you must, but I need them back."

"Ah, but I was going to…" Lieal feebly protested.

"Thank you so much, Lieal," Dorthea interrupted, "Once you get them all to come back come see me and I'll see you're thanked." The blonde princess then turned and disappeared back into the castle to do some of the very few things she was able to without her maids – which was basically sit around her room and wait for them to show up.

Lieal sighed, it seemed she had no choice now. The book wielder turned and wandered off back into town. There were none to be found in the main circle of the town, nor the fountain, nor the mayor's house. As she wandered the arena, she spotted the tip of one's hat from the other side of the wall that surrounded the Cemetery wall. The girl trotted over, and sure enough, one of the maids was there. At first, the maid wanted nothing to do with Dorthea, "Please, Ma'm, Dorthea admit's that she's utterly useless without you and the others. She can't even dress herself – and I think that's really sad."

The maid waited a moment, thinking it over. "Well…If she said that then she must be really sorry… So I suppose I'll give her another chance."

Lieal smiled, "Great, thanks," she breathed before she turned and ran off to find another of the maids. She wandered to the lane of the town where Duran and his father lived. She entered through the door to Gustav's school, and spotted Duran practicing. "Hey, what are you doing Duran?"

Duran's face lit at the sight of Lieal, "I'm training of course. I'm going to be in the big tournament. Just wait, I'll rival you, I promise."

Lieal smiled, it was good to see him in such high spirits for once, "Cool. Hey, have you seen any of the castle maids around here?"

"Yeah," the self-proclaimed hero replied, "There's one over there by my dad."

"Thanks a bunch, Duran," Lieal replied as she passed by him. "Excuse me!" she called to the maid as she made her way over. Lieal repeated the same message she had given the first maid, explaining how Dorthea had come crying to her about how she was useless without her maids, and how she wouldn't be able to survive without them. Of course, a little of it was over exaggerated, but it got the job done. The maid agreed to return to Dorthea, and if she were to act up again…well, there was now a threat behind one of the maids to Dorthea if she were to ever do such a thing.

Lieal felt a little bad for Dorthea.

The next place Lieal checked was by her own house and in Fortune Teller's Ally, but there was nothing. There was one last place to check, and Lieal had no problem with it anymore as she rounded the corner and Anwar came into view. By now she was a little winded from all the running and she slowed to a stop in front of the desert boy. "Hey, Anwar, have you seen a maid around here? She's got on a blue and white dress and a funny pointed hat?"

"You mean like her?" Anwar questioned, pointing over to the last and final maid.

Lieal beamed, "You're a life saver. Thanks so much, Anwar." She jogged over to the woman and supplied the same half-hearted speech on Dorthea's behalf. The maid was reluctant at first, just as the other's had, but a little probing, and the maid was ready to head back. "Great," she turned and began walking back to where Anwar stood, "Hey, Anwar, are you hungry? I'll get you some – ah – hey what?!"

Lieal suddenly found herself being pulled backwards in the direction of the castle. A glance over her shoulder explained that it was the maid dragging her off. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm sure My Lady would like to thank you for your service, correct? Come along now," the maid replied, not slacking in her grip.

Lieal sighed and turned to follow the maid, "I'll be back in a little, I promise!" she called back to Anwar over her shoulder.

The desert boy just stood there and watched her disappear beyond the crowd. That was a little bit of a disappointment. He had a question he had wanted to ask her. Oh well, maybe he could ask when she returned.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Lieal. Please come back tomorrow and I'll have a proper thanks arranged by then," Dorthea explained.

Lieal highly doubted that Dorthea would have proper thanks waiting for her. The girl would probably forget as soon as Lieal left the castle, and then have some other selfish, meaningless task for her to accomplish instead. "Sure, I'll come back tomorrow, don't worry about it," she replied.

A maid escorted her to the castle gates. After all, she had only been that deep into the castle once before, and though she was a hero, they had their formalities to uphold. Said hero then headed toward the Mayor's house. She could use the shortcut in his garden to get to the street Anwar was on quicker than just cutting through town.

Besides, she enjoyed walking through his garden. It was so well taken care of, so lush and full of life, she couldn't help but be envious. She let her hands linger over the leaves of the bushes as she passed, feeling a tinge of sorrow when she had to part with them to get through the short cut.

Lieal suppressed a smile when she easily spotted Anwar. He stood in the same spot yet again, his attention focused on the people in the main circle of town. She snuck up behind him, soon coming to a stop at his side, "Guess who?" she practically cooed in his ear, making him jump. A laugh escaped her and she stepped into his line of vision, "Did I startle you?"

The look of shock faded from the desert boy's features, "Oh, it's you."

"It's not 'you', Anwar, I have a name," Lieal said, pretending to scold him.

"Oh, right. Lieal, then," he replied, feeling his heart flutter when she smiled at him. "Listen, Lieal, I have a question for you. I've noticed males and females pairing off with one another. What is that? Why are opposite genders attracted to each other like that?"

Lieal blinked, mulling over what he was saying, "You mean when a guy says, 'Hey, sweetie, let's go do something together," and the girl blushes and giggles, saying, 'Okay, let's go do something together,' and they walk off holding hands? They stand really close and hug and kiss a lot and be really abnormally nice to each other? Is that what you're talking about?"

So she had a weird concept of how it looked, big deal.

Anwar took a moment to wrap his mind around what she said, fitting it with the things he had seen. "Yes…that seems about right."

The girl almost laughed at him, "That's called love, silly."

"Love? I see," he muttered, "Supporting and caring for one another. Felling compassion for that person, and wanting to spend time with them…" He faded into thought for a moment before his eyes met hers again. "Lieal, is there…someone you harbor these feelings for?"

Lieal felt her heart jam into her throat, beating faster than a hummingbird's wings could flap. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, tinting them a bright red, "Ah – w-well – I –" she stumbled over her words, talking a hesitant step back. Why was she so embarrassed? What did it matter, she wasn't going to tell him – not like this. He was asking because he wanted to learn, not because he liked her too.

She panicked, turned, and ran off, disappearing into the crowd beyond the street.

Anwar watched her run off, and felt the frown on his face deepen.

_How disappointing, and I was just starting to like her…

* * *

_

_Author's Note: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER TOO! I had so much fun writing this one. That was my favorite question he asked me in the game. I thought it made him seem so UBER cute. Dont you? lol_

_Here's to you and you're cuteness Anwar._

_**Anwar:** ...//////_

_Aw...how cute. I wanna gie a shout out to the newly declared Ryu-chan! The only one I know of who both reads my fanfic AND likes my art! Yay! You rock!_

_**Anwar:** Thank you both Ryu-chan and Peach-chan for reading this story. _

_Good boy, Anwar. Now, let's go get you some cake and watch some Saiyuki for the rest of the night._

_**Anwar:** Why Saiyuki?_

_So we dont get burnt out on the game._

_**Anwar:** Ah, I see._

_See you next time!_


	11. 11 Cake

**BLA, BLA, BLA!**

**Anwar: **And so the eleventh Chapter begins. We apologize for the late posting, but Lieal was busy after school.

I was chillin with Kyle and playing video games at his pad.

**Anwar:** ...*grumbles*

Awww, chill Anwar, you know he's gay.

**Anwar:** It's not that... That's the friend of yours who calls me a girl.

Only cuz he thinks you're pretty.

**Anwar:** Liar.

Hey, I think you're pretty, that's all that matters, kay? Next chapter!

* * *

The days seemed to trickle by so easily it was as if they were the ripples of water in the fountain. Lieal stood at its rimed edge, her eyes locked on her wavering reflection. She was so tired, and it was just barely turning one 'o clock. The other day she hadn't the chance to visit Dorthea as promised, on her way she had bumped into the Mayor's daughter, Sylphi, and was forced to follow her father all day. Not only had it been absolutely wonderful to spend her day with someone so pleasant towards humans, but she had discovered that Sylphi herself was not a full blooded elf.

At least now the girl's attitude was improving.

She had then been caught up talking with Vis, who began to pester her on the fact if she had obtained a lover or not. Lieal herself wasn't interested in discussing that with him – but he mentioned Anwar and her face lit a bright cherry red. He had then babbled on for an hour about how she should woo him by giving him several gifts and sweet talking him.

She let his advice go in one ear and out the other.

Love was the furthest thing from her mind, (or so she thought.) But in the evening, she found herself sharing dinner with the desert boy in his usual spot as they flipped through the pages of her Book of Prophecy. She pointed out all the flowers she had seen, and told him each of their meanings – just as Kamui had done for her.

"_See this one? This one means 'Giving your support', it's because of the way the petals are shaped," Lieal explained, pointing to the flower on the page. It's petals curved out, covering a wide portion of the page with its soft pastel colors. She turned the page to reveal a smaller bundle of violet flowers with the leaves bigger than the individual flowers, "This one here? This one means 'remaining time'."_

"_It's pretty…" the desert boy muttered, letting his hand extend to brush his fingers against the parchment of the picture, "I like this one…"_

_Lieal reached out her hand to the book, and with its help, she recreated the flower and plucked it from the pages. "Here," she offered, holding the flower out to him, "You can have it."_

_Again – just as he did every time she gave him something – Anwar looked surprised. Lieal didn't get it, people were normally happy when they got something they liked, weren't they? So then why was Anwar so surprised whenever she offered him something he showed interest in?_

"_Why – this is…" He took the flower from her, looking over it as if to make sure it were really there. His eyes lifted from the small petals of the flowers and to the girl's face, "Thank you."_

_Lieal smiled, happy to see he really did enjoy the gift._

The book wielder shook her head. There was no sense in getting distracted. Every time she recalled a scene like that she had spent with the desert boy, gaining his trust and friendship, her heart would flutter in its cage and confuse her. She had other things she had to do, and so little time to do them. "Oh, right!" Lieal shouted to herself as she pushed away from the fountain, "I still have to go visit Dorthea like I promised!"

She turned on her heel, running off towards the castle as she had many times in the past few days. Up the steps to the gates, and then up another few sets of stairs to the castle walls, Lieal was winded by time she reached the doors.

A knight turned to her, "What business do you have here?" he questioned.

"I…I came…to see the Princess…." Lieal breathed, "I was supposed to come yesterday…but I…was busy."

The knight gave her a long hard look before granting her entrance, and Lieal soon found herself rushing through the halls, eager to get it all over with. The girl came to a halt, caught her breath, straightened her clothing and hair, and entered the princess's chambers.

"Oh! Lieal! Perfect timing!"

Translation: 'Lieal, I have another meaningless and selfish task for you to complete. I will most certainly promise you a reward, but I won't be giving it to you because I'll forget again before that happens.'

Lieal smiled, "Yes, Princess?"

"I just read about this cake people ate in the old days. It was called the Dorthean, I want to try it! Will you help me? I have the recipe," the princess shoved the piece of parchment into Lieal's hands, "We should make enough for the whole town.

Lieal stopped to picture such a feat. Surly the princess would insist that she couldn't do anything to make the cake herself. So Lieal would end up having to make it alone – which would probably result with her somehow being covered in flour. The chosen one quickly code scanned the recipe, and it came up as a metalize, telling her how she could create it by using the book alone.

"Alright, I can do that," Lieal replied, a smile lighting her face. She began to flip through the pages, pulling aside the codes she'd need. It took her a bit of maneuvering to get all the codes there easily, but she managed. As she placed the last code in its spot, the image warped and changed. The image of a round cake to the place of the slice of cake that had once occupied the page. "Is this what you were looking for?" Lieal questioned, holding up the completed cake once she had removed it safely from its page.

Dorthea gasped, "Why that's it! Quick, give me it!"

Her maid stepped forward and took the cake from Lieal and placed it on the table. She sliced it up and offered a piece to each girl.

The princess was the first to try it, and her adoration of the food was immediate. "Why, it's so sweet. Did people really eat this so long ago? You! Tell daddy that I want to make this the official sweet of the kingdom!"

The maid bowed and was on her way.

In the meantime, Lieal took a taste of her slice of cake. Surprisingly enough, Dorthea had been correct. It was very sweet, but it was delicious. It was unlike anything she had ever had before.

She should share it with Anwar.

The thought made Lieal stop in her tracks. Now why would she have thought something like that out of nowhere? Was it because he seemed to like sweets – unlike Rex? Yeah, that must have been it.

Minutes later, Lieal found herself crossing town, a to-go slice of the cake all wrapped up in her hands. Butterflies churned in her stomach, making her nervous. She turned the corner, and just as always, Anwar was there, watching the crowd. "Ah ha," the boy's face seemed to light up when he spotted her, and the ghost of a smile danced across his face.

Yes, he had most certainly been warming up to her.

Lieal trotted over to him and offered the wrapped plate, "Here."

Anwar looked at her puzzled, "What is it?"

"Well, today when I went and saw the Princess, she wanted me to make her a cake…and there was some left over…so I thought you'd like some," she explained.

"I see," the boy replied, accepting yet another of her gifts, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied before taking a hesitant step back, "Listen, it's been a long day for me, so I'm going to head home early, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

The desert boy nodded, "Yes, all right then."

She turned and jumped down the short cut again, just as she had many times before. Lieal took the path to the outskirts of town, where her home resided. She could already feel the heavy bags under her eyes. Being tired had been an excuse at first, but now she truly saw that she was indeed tired and in need of rest. That's what she got for running around so much.

* * *

The door had been unlocked, making it all the more easier to enter Lieal's home. He could have easily enough just picked the lock, but with it being so late into the night, with so very little light, it would have taken him unnecessary time. He had done it once before, but chickened out, leaving without saying anything. Before he had just watched her sleep, finding her peaceful face all the more beautiful.

His footsteps were light as he entered the home. It was a small little place. Just enough for one person to live comfortably by themselves. He watched her stir in her bed at the sound of his foot falls, and almost cursed himself for wrinkling her brow for such a frivolous reason.

"Guess who?" he called softly to the half-awake girl.

She shifted, responding to both his voice and his words, "Anwar?" she questioned, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Ah ha."

The girl's eyes opened for a moment, taking in his tanned face, his golden-brown eyes, and the soft smile that had splayed itself across his lips for the occasion. "I love you."

* * *

I PURPOSLY GO TO SLEEP JUST TO HEAR THIS SCENE OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I love his voice! It's so cute! I just wanna huggle him when I hear him say 'ily' It's adorable!

**Anwar:** You're embarassing...

And yet you still stick around.

**Anwar:** I dont know why.

Liar. You stick around because, one, I'm good company, two, You have nothing better to do, and three, you love me in some way or another.

**Anwar:** ...

Lieal two, Anwar zero, BAM!

**Anwar:** Anyway. Special thanks to Peach-chan and Ryu-chan for their constant reviews.

This chapter is deticated to Ryu-chan since she likes fluff scenes so much! Yeah, you know you rock Ryu-chan. Oh! And I drew that picture today, the streetclothes one, and it looks awesome! I just have to scan and color it and I'll be done. X3


	12. 12 It Was Just a Dream

**This chapter is dedicated to BOTH Peach-chan and Ryu-chan. HA! What now?!**(I need more people to dedicate to... =_=;)

**Anwar:** This is chapter twelve. Please enjoy.

It is brought to you by the letter A and the number 12.

**Anwar:** o_O ....What?

xDDDDDDD Ahahahahahahaha! Sorry, I've been in a bad mood all day, I needed to say something stupid to try and change things a bit.

**Anwar:** er...okay, onto the chapter... you need help

I know. :D

* * *

Anwar watched the sun rise from his perch on the fence. He was in the same spot as usual – he had never bothered to get a room to stay in. The outdoors was comfortable enough for him for now. After all, it never got freezing cold at night like it did in the desert, so he had no need of a shelter. No, at night he simply sat with his back to the wall or the fence and let his eyes drift close. If conditions got bad, there was always the supposedly abandoned house at the end of the street too.

However, this morning, as he watched the rising mass of fire light the sky with pastels of orange, pink, and red, his mind was on something else.

He had followed through with his current choice of thought.

The desert boy had gone to Lieal's home and told her he loved her. If what she had explained to him was correct, then he was sure that he had used the right words. However, he had told her while she was half-asleep. There was little to no chance she would remember – and even if she did, the chances were very high that she would think it all to be a dream.

What would he do then?

Anwar felt his newly recovered heart constrict. What would he do if Lieal believed his confession to be no more than some feeble scene thought up by the creative depths of her mind? He had come to care deeply for this girl, to have her think his visit the previous night was just a figment of her imagination would hurt him more than any blade could.

Then he supposed there was no choice.

He would pretend nothing happened. He would make her believe it was all just a figment of her imagination. He would do this on purpose to protect the heart the yearned for her. If he made her think it was false, then it wouldn't hurt him so much. Anwar would have time then. Time to work up the courage to tell her to her face – when she was awake and smiling like usual. He would tell her his feelings, and the next time she wouldn't have a fleeting thought that it was a dream.

Then he would face the truth.

After that, his fate with her was in Lieal's hands. She would either accept him, or reject his professed love and leave him to lose his heart once more to the voices of the sword strapped to his back.

Since he had started thinking of her so frequently, he had barely noticed the voices. He hadn't heard their whispers calling him, trying to pull him back into the person he had once been before this girl had changed everything for him. But now that he had thought of it – even for just that second – he could hear them again. They called to him in alluring tones, trying to pull him inside, make him into the empty shell he had once been. The voices circled around him, invading every crevice of his mind, probing for a weak spot, looking for their way in.

But there was no longer room for them.

"Anwar!"

The boy snapped out of his trance, his eyes lifting from the rising sun to the girl running his way. A smile was plastered on her face, making his heart jump. Maybe she thought his words to be real after all.

This was his one shot – to make her think it was a dream, and gain the chance to try again and get it right.

He fought with the smile that begged to surface. Smiles weren't his normal wear, but when she was around, he found that he wanted to try more. "Ah ha," Anwar couldn't keep the happy tone from his voice. He was pleased to see her, he knew that, and she knew that.

"Good morning," she said with a smile, "What are you up to?"

_Watching the sunrise…_ "Nothing really," Anwar replied instead, "Just…thinking, observing. There are still many things I have yet to understand."

The smile on Lieal's face faltered a bit, as if she had expected something different. "Oh, well, is…is there anything you need help understanding?"

The desert boy shook his head, "No, thank you though."

"Alright then," she replied, "Well, I – uh – I have to go visit Fana again this morning before I go see Duran. I'll stop by later, okay?" With that, Anwar watched the girl turn and jog off towards her friend's abode.

_I love you…_ He wanted to have told her so badly. The words still echoed around in his mind from the previous night. She had called the right name, which only encouraged him more. It meant that he had a chance. It meant that she thought of him too – even if it wasn't as much as he thought of her. _You deserve better than what I did last night, and you'll get better than a coward's confession…_

* * *

"I guess it was only a dream," Lieal muttered, sitting on the end of Fana's bed, gazing out the window at the desert boy. "I mean, I could have sworn it was real, but this morning…when I went and talked to him… I dunno, I'm probably just making up crazy things in my sleep."

"But that means you like him, don't you?" Fana questioned. She had listened to Lieal tell about her dream where the boy, Anwar, confessed he loved her. In her hands she held a stuffed bear and a needle and thread. She was sewing its arm on as she spoke with her friend, trying to think of things she had read in books about these kinds of situations. "You said he was really distant when you first met him, didn't you?"

Lieal nodded, "I did. It took me forever just to get him to say a single sentence to me, and even then he was really cold when he spoke."

Fana nodded as she poked the needle through the fabric, "And now what is he like?"

"Well…" Lieal paused to pick her words carefully, "He seems happy whenever I come by. Like, he'll be staring off into the distance with a blank look on his face, but when he notices me there he almost smiles – or at least I think so. He asks me questions sometimes too."

"What was the last question he asked you?" the brunette questioned, pausing in her sewing.

The book wielder felt her face heat with a blush as she pulled her eyes from the window, "He…asked me why guys and girls paired off with each other…so I had to explain to him what love was…basically…"

Fana couldn't help but smile and return to her work. Yes, her friend certainly had a crush on this boy, it was obvious enough. However, she couldn't help but wonder if this Anwar boy noticed it too.

Probably not, naive little boy.

* * *

_Author's Note: So this chapter was mostly about the after effects of when he did his little 'Peek-a-boo-I-love-you' thing. lol. I like what I called it just now_. xD

So anyway. This was really what I did. I was excited - he had confessed - I ran over - talked to him............and he acted like nothing happened.

**Anwar:** What? I paniced, I had to do something.

Anything would have been better. I seriously did think my character had a dream. I was like, "D'Arvit! I'm getting delusional!"

**Anwar:** Sorry, okay? Jeeze...

You're turning into a regular teen by hanging around me, have you noticed?

**Anwar:** You're a bad influence...

I know. :D

Oh! And to my readers. I might take some time to get the ACTUAL confession out. I'm replaying the game so I can get his EXACT words because he's just that WORTH IT. xD So I started this morning. I just have to get the other two spirits and I'm all good. hahaha, well, it'll all be worth it. I might even make it by tomorrow. Yeah!

Kai, see you next time.

BAI~!


	13. 13 A Letter

_**Disclaimer:** Lieal does not own Avalon Code! Gosh! Get it through your heads! D_

Wah! GOMEN! I'm SO SORRY! I didnt mean to space out on the story! I mean it! D:

**Anwar:** It's okay. I know you've been busy with your artwork...and another series...=__=

No! It's not like that! I mean - yes I played other games...and sure I'm watching a lot of Katekyo Hitman Reborn right now - but that doesnt mean I'm abandoning you! Anwar!!!

**Anwar:** *feeling neglected*

D: I'm SORRY~~~~ PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! *cries*

**Anwar:** o_o;;; Without further adue, here's the next chapter-- Lieal- stop crying! D:

WAH!!!!! TTATT

* * *

Lieal had cast everything aside for the rest of that day and just spent her time training. She needed to clear her head, and after listening to Ur and Rempo's suggestions, she decided that getting ready for the tournament would be the best thing for that. She took her training out to the fields outside town – not wanting to run into any familiar faces in case they wanted the 'Hero Lieal' to do them any favors. Instead she went about, fighting monster after monster, sharpening her skills and trying out new moves.

About halfway through the day she had wasted, she was tired, having not rested for so long she all but collapsed onto the grass of the fields. She sighed, letting her eyes fall closed for a moment. As she felt her body sink into a comfortable position to where she lay, she felt the spirits immerge from the book.

"Lieal, are you all right?" Mieli questioned, floating down to where her friend lay on the grass, "You look a little worn."

"She just needs some rest, she's been working hard," Ur answered for Lieal, "Let her relax."

"Lieal, why are you working so hard all of a sudden?" Rempo questioned, "You're not that interested in winning the tournament, are you?"

For a moment, Lieal just let herself lie there, enjoying the way the breeze skipped across her skin. "Not really…I just…felt like I needed to clear my head…" She felt the chill of Neaki's presence by her side and smiled, "Hello Neaki." There was no response, but Lieal knew that Neaki couldn't verbally reply to her.

"Who are you talking to?" a familiar voice questioned accompanied by the sound of footsteps.

Lieal sat up, her eyes opening immediately, "N-no one," she replied automatically. She felt her cheeks flush when she glanced up only to have her eyes fall upon Anwar's face. "W-what are you doing here?"

Anwar cocked his head to the right, a curious notion, as if he saw no odd reason for his sudden appearance. "I noticed you leaving town earlier and was curious. I hope you don't mind…" He pulled a bottle from one of the pouches he wore around his waist, "Here, you should probably drink something."

"Oh, thank you," Lieal replied, accepting the offered bottle from the desert boy. "That's very kind of you," she added, a smile dancing across her lips. She opened the bottle and drank from it, surprised to find it to be juice. "Ah- this is…"

A small smile pulled at the corners of Anwar's mouth as he took a seat next to Lieal, "It's juice. The same bottle you gave me," he answered.

A burst of happiness flooded through Lieal, coloring her already tinted cheeks another shady of a rosy red, "B-but I cant drink this! I gave it to you!" She held out the bottle, offering it back to him, "If I drink it all then you wont get any – that defeats the purpose of me giving it to you."

"I've already had some, Lieal," Anwar replied, "I've been sipping, here and there, saving it." He had kept it close, holding on to it for when he'd really need it. He didn't care if he was the one who would need it or not, he just didn't want to waste what Lieal had given him. "You need it, I don't mind letting you drink the rest."

If her cheeks could had turned any redder from the encounter, they would have don so then, "B-but, Anwar…" She had nothing to argue with. The only reason she protested was because she wanted him to have the juice – that was the whole reason she had given it to him. He liked sweet things, and so she had made the juice for him. But there was no arguing with him, she supposed, "T-thank you…"

* * *

Lieal had stayed out late, fighting monsters, and letting Anwar give her tips on his preferred sword techniques. They had both ended up wearing themselves out, and only managed to get back to town by the last of their energy. With a smile and a wave, Lieal parted form Anwar's side and entered her home, bidding him goodnight.

For a moment, Lieal wondered where Anwar slept at night, but soon after the thought was there, it was gone, replaced by a flood of dreams. Dreams of other places. Dreams of friends. There she was in a large field, each person she knew was gathered there, enjoying a sunny after noon with her. Then, one by one, each faded and vanished, first the spirits, then Anwar, then her friends one by one. She called out, reaching for them, but they didn't return, instead, only a dark shadow answered her, spreading out across the lovely field, taking away it's color and purity.

"No!" Lieal cried, jerking from sleep in a violent motion.

"Lieal, what is it?" Ur questioned, worry clear in his voice. "I could hear you tossing and turning…what happened?"

Lieal sat there for a moment, catching her breath, "No…no, I'm okay…It was just a dream…"

"Well, that's good to hear," Rempo replied, appearing at Ur's side. "Today's the last day before the tournament, so –"

All three glanced over at the door at the same time, "Someone's out there?" Rempo guessed.

Lieal slipped form bed, surprised to find that she had fallen asleep fully clothed. Ignoring that tidbit of information and opened the front door. Except, there was no one there. Lieal stared out into the open air for a moment, confused. "What?"

"What's this?" Rempo questioned, motioning toward a letter left on the porch with his shackled arm.

"Oh – a letter?" Lieal knelt down and picked it up. Opening it, she read aloud:

"I'll be waiting for you in front of the foutain."

* * *

_Author's Note: It's not easy to write an Avalon Code chapter while doing a Crack RP on Katekyo Hitman Reborn... Ah...what will I do with myself._

_Again! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry to everyone that I spaced out for so long! OAO I didnt mean to!_

_**Anwar:** We get it! Stop crying!_

_NO! I'm a Shame to all Avalon Code Lovers! How could I do such a thing!_

_**Anwar:** *Hugs* Stop! It's okay! We forgive you! Just dont do it again!_

_o_o.....really?.......for true?.......///u/// Anwar~~~ *huggles*  
_


	14. 14 I like him

_**Disclaimer:** Lieal doesnt....bla bla bla.... you know the drill._

8D Two chapters! I did two chapters! I was on a roll - found my notes! I did two in one night for you!

**Anwar**: Isnt this one a little shorter than your usual?

o_o...Urasai! I've been waiting to post this moment since I started this fic! Dont you dare ruin it for me! D

**Anwar:** oAo I'm sorry!

oAo Oh no! I didnt mean to yell! *hugs* Here's the next chapter everyone! A moment you've all been waiting for!

* * *

All three glanced over at the door at the same time, "Someone's out there?" Rempo guessed.

Lieal slipped form bed, surprised to find that she had fallen asleep fully clothed. Ignoring that tidbit of information and opened the front door. Except, there was no one there. Lieal stared out into the open air for a moment, confused. "What?"

"What's this?" Rempo questioned, motioning toward a letter left on the porch with his shackled arm.

"Oh – a letter?" Lieal knelt down and picked it up. Opening it, she read aloud:

"I'll be waiting for you in front of the foutain."

Lieal's heart leapt in her chest, her thoughts immediately going to Anwar. A smile split her lips and she ran from the house, leaving the door wide open. Was he waiting for her now? Was she keeping him waiting? She had to hurry! Lieal felt so slow, like her legs couldn't carry her fast enough.

"Wait, Lieal! Where are you going?" Rempo called, staying back at the house with Ur. They couldn't just leave while her front door open like that. It wasn't like there was anything in there worth stealing, she had the book with her always, but Ur insisted that they stay there, that they had to make sure no one entered. "Your no fun, man!"

Running through town, Lieal dodged past people, heading to the spot where Anwar always was. When she found him missing, she felt her heart skip a beat. Was it really him? Did he really leave her the letter? She turned back and ran through the Town Square. She was headed straight for the fountain then, no more detours…

Until she ran into Dorthea.

"Oh! Lieal!" Dorthea smiled, "Perfect timing! I need you to help me find my cat! He's gone missing!"

Leal hesitated, she didn't want to seem rude, but she didn't want to find the cat right then, she wanted to get to the fountain, get to Anwar. "I don't really have the time, Dorthea –"

"Oh nonsense!" the princess retorted, grabbing her wrist, "It'll only take a second."

"Dorthea! I really need to get to the fountain-" Lieal protested, despite the fact that she was already being dragged the opposite direction. Her heart sank in her chest, she had to get there quickly. What if he left? What would she do then? What if he hated her for standing him up? "I can't, I'm sorry!" she protested hastily, pulling her wrist from the princess's grasp. "I'll help you next time – I promise!"

Ignoring Dorthea's cries, Lieal ran off through the crowd. Dodging between people, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. At last she was at the final stretch, and she could see the fountain as she climbed the steps. She was there, she'd made it. As the book wielder paused for breath, she looked around, trying to spot him. However, she couldn't see Anwar, and her heart sank.

Was she too late?

She took a few steps forward, closing the gap between her and the fountain. "Anwar…." She sighed, her smile falling from her face.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention and Lieal turned to see Anwar approaching her. His motions were hesitant as he second-guessed his actions.

"I'm sorry about before, Lieal," he began, stepping closer to her until there was only a little distance between them. "I should've spoken of my feelings first. It's thanks to you that I've learned about himan emotion." He reached a hand out, letting his fingers brush against the skin of her cheek, "Through our talks, I've started to be more interested in you. If I can, I'd like to stay with you…and learn more about these feelings. Wont you tell me your answer Lieal?" His hand moved forward, cupping her cheek, watching as her innocent eyes widened at his words.

A smile broke across her lips, the sweetest, purest smile he had ever seen in his life, "Yes," she answered.

He felt a smile break across his own face before he became serious once more, "Thank you, Lieal. I swear by this sword that I'll continue to protect you." He pulled her closer, holing her in his arms for the first time ever.

Lieal couldn't express the joy that flooded through her as she wrapped her arms around the desert boy. _I finally understand,_ she mused to herself, _I like him._

_

* * *

Author's Note:_ As I said earlier...I'm really sorry it's short, and that I havent written in so long. I'm deticating this chapter to my Lambo-chan. Because I hope someday she'll be reading this too~ Ima let her borrow the game :3

I hope you liked it!

**Anwar: **See you all next time!


	15. 15 The Date, the Fruit, the Kiss

_**Disclaimer:** I dont even know why I'm still here. By this chapter you should all know that this person doesnt own the story she writes about, she's just a delusional girl who cant keep her mind on reality, so she has to come up with all these weird fantasies to get through the day._

o_o I dont know about you...but I think the Disclaimer I hired just insulted me.

**Anwar:** o_o I believe he did indeed do so...

=A= I should go Hire a new one...

**Anwar:** With what money?

....right....damn...

**Disclaimer:** You're not even paying me... =_=

Oh, right! 8D THEN STOP INSULTING ME OR I'LL DO MY OWN DISCLAIMING!

**Anwar:** Erm...Here's the next chapter... =~=

* * *

"Citizens and guests of Rhoan!" The mayor called out to the people gathered before the castle, waiting for the announcement of the contestants in the tournament for the next day. "I give you your contestants!" One by one, the mayor introduced each of them. Nanai from the Southern Flight school, Rudrud of the Northern Hammer, Gusatv of the Eastern Sword, and Haochy of the Western Bomb. Finally, Mayor Georg introduced the town hero. Lieal stepped forward, and the crowd yet again roared to life with cheers and applause.

A light blush spread across her cheeks, thrilled and embarrassed by the attention given to her for the sake of one measly book she had happened to obtain. She raised a hand and waved, smiling her sweet smile down at the crowd.

"This is the life!" Rempo cheered, appearing at her side in a burst of red sparks, "This is awesome!"

Still smiling, Lieal nodded, agreeing with the fire spirit as a laugh slipped out her lips. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and in little time, she was able to pick out faces she knew. There was Kamui standing next to Grandpa Vis, Fana's Grandmother a little to their left with a few people in between. Romaioni and his sister, Francesca, were near the center of the crowd, neither cheering nor applauding her. She managed to pick out Duran in the crowd, even though he too was entered in the tournament. Near him was Rex, who was probably cheering her the loudest. The book wielder smiled and waved at her best friend, weather he knew she was acknowledging him or not.

Last but not least, she managed to spot Anwar, all the way in the back, just outside the mesh of people in the area. He was off on his own, separated from the other humans, his eyes trained on her. Lieal stopped waving, placing both her hands on the railing and leaned forward slightly, her eyes staring directly back at the tan boy.

For a brief second, Anwar smiled, just a quick grin that was gone in a moment. Had he done that for her? Did he notice that she was watching him back? Lieal felt her face flush, and it made her laugh.

Mayor Georg turned to the five he had introduced, "You are free to leave now if that is what you desire."

The mayor barely finished his sentence when Lieal turned and left the balcony. She took her shortcuts, sneaking through gardens and taking the long way around the crowd to avoid confrontation with any of them. She didn't want to deal with people right now, she wanted to get to Anwar, she wanted to spend her time with him. However, when she got there, he was no longer at his spot. Puzzled by this, Lieal glanced around, her smile falling from her face.

Rather than stand there like a lost child, Lieal left and headed for the fountain. Maybe he had left back to his spot when she had left from his sight. She was just barely passing the fountain when a pair of arms grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace from behind, startling her, "Oh!"

"Aha, gottcha," Anwar's voice whispered in her ear.

"A-Anwar?" Lieal's face was red, her heart pounding in her ears. She had never actually expected Anwar to pull such a…trick? Was that the right word?

The desert boy released her, and she turned to face him. Though the smile on his lips was smaller than the last time she had seen it, his eyes were bright and full of life. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It got so noisy over there after you all left the balcony I thought I'd go somewhere quiet to wait for you."

Lieal smiled, "That's fine, at least I managed to find you – or…well, you found me, but it's close enough," she said with a laugh.

By now people had started leaving the castle grounds, heading to the Town Square for the festivities. Everyone was excited about eh tournament the next day, and Lieal was too. She had been watching the shops grow with each passing day as the main event grew closer. She had been saving up her mystic jewels, hoping to spend them the night before the tournament and enjoy herself. Now those jewels seemed so heavy, they were burning a hold in her pocket.

"Anwar, are you hungry?" She questioned, her innocent smile still dancing around her face. She had enough to buy Anwar some food too, and why shouldn't she? Hadnt she been giving him gifts before anyway?

The desert boy seemed to hesitate, his eyes glancing at the crowd of people filtering into the town square. He knew that the shops would be crowded with people, and it made him nervous to be around so many humans. But, Lieal wanted to go, that was the only reason he needed, "Sure, let's go get something tasty to eat."

Anwar followed Lieal towards the Town Square, and with each step, Anwar could see more and more people crowded around the shops. He had been fine watching all of them from his secluded space outside Haochy's home, but to actually be entering the mesh of bodies was a thought that had never crossed his mind. Without much thought to it, the desert boy took Lieal's hand, holding it in his, making it his tie to her. She looked back at him, her brown eyes slightly wide, surprised by his action. "I don't want us to get separated," was all he answered with. Truthfully, now that he held her hand, he was surprised at how small it was – how delicate and soft her hand felt.

Lieal lead Anwar through the crowd, picking the least crowded spots to walk through. She knew he didn't like being so close to so many people – she didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he was already. She found a stall that was selling food and led the desert boy with her to it's front booth. From behind the counter top came the smells of cooking meat with an assortment of spices and sauces. Freshly baked buns cooled on a small rack to the right beside the vendor, and an assortment of fruits to sweeten the meal. Many of the fruit Lieal had never seen before, making her curious.

She turned to Anwar then to see that he too was eyeing the stand, captured by the smells and curious about the sweet fruit in the basket on the table. "Do you want to get something here?" she asked.

Anwar glanced up at her, his expression slightly blank, yet confused, "It's your choice, Lieal."

His input would have been a help too, but Lieal decided it was best to keep that to herself. Instead she turned to the vendor and ordered some food. She picked things rather randomly – after all, this booth was selling food that was from their town, from what ever part of the country they lived in, she hadn't the slightest. Luckily enough for her, the man was kind and helped her pick out things that would be more suited to her and Anwar's taste, serving them with a caring smile.

After receiving their ordered food, Lieal led Anwar out of the crowd, around the outside, and back to the fountain. There, they took a seat on the grass by the flower beds, and began to try their food. It was silent as they picked at it, testing each flavor to see what they favored most.

Anwar bit into a strange maroon fruit, it's flavor bursting onto his tongue in a melody of sweet juices. Such a strong flavor not only surprised him, but delighted him as well. He took the smaller half of the fruit and held it out to Lieal, who looked at him rather puzzled, "Just try it, trust me," he replied to her look.

Of course, she did trust him, and let him feed her the small piece of fruit, however embarrassing that was. She too was surprised and delighted by the sudden burst of flavor that such a small fruit had to it. The book wielder smiled after swallowing, "That's delicious! We should go back and get some more later."

Anwar agreed, a soft look on his face. He enjoyed this moment. Just the two of them, just like this. It was quiet, but it was comfortable, and they could talk, and eat, and just enjoy each other's company. The smile on her face, the innocence she held in her actions and words, they all touched him, giving him back the heart he had lost, letting him feel again. The more she smiled for him, the more he wanted to protect her. He never wanted anything to ruin this picture, this pure, innocent, loving look that she held for him.

"Anwar?" Lieal questioned, tilting her head to the side, "Did you hear me?" She laughed, watching as her words pulled the desert boy from his thoughts. "What were you thinking, Anwar?"

Without words, he answered her. Without much warning, or without so much as a second thought, the desert boy leaned in, his fingers drawing a line down her jaw bone, drawing her to him, and brought his lips to hers.

* * *

_Author's Note: Just letting all of you -- my wonderful, wonderful readers -- know, that I'll be working on these at school since I keep getting distractions when I'm online at home. (I.e. Crack RPs with Cadysu.) But once school lets out, I might have enough time to do them at home. :D Please bare with me and my....odd life. :\_

_Now, I know what I did in this chapter didnt happen in the game, but I decided to throw it in since the game was really unfair when it --_

**Anwar:** *covers Lieal's mouth* Hush! No spoilers, remember?!

oAo OMG! I forgot! I'm sorry! It's just -- AGH! Fine... no spoilers... I will say no more... =A=

**Anwar:** We hope you all enjoyed the chapter, this one was deticated to Peach-chan, ChaosMorning, Goldycat94, and Tateno Atsukino. Thank you all for giving us a warm welcome back with your reviews!

We really appreciate it! See you all next time!


	16. 16 Betrayal

_**Disclaimer:** Lieal was to lazy to get a new disclaimer, so here I am again to insult her about how she has no life and therefore must continue to think up her delusional stories as she gets addicted to the most ridiculous things._

=_= We really need to do something about this guy...

**Anwar:** It's all right. After all, this chapter is EXTRA LONG! So it's all good.

NO ITS NOT!!! OAO THIS CHAPTER IS NOT --

**Anwar:** *covers Lieal's mouth* Er... anyway...here's the next chapter.

* * *

Lieal awoke the next day feeling refreshed. It was the day of the tournament, finally, the day that was making her stay in one spot was there. Maybe after the tournament, she and Anwar could go travel about. Maybe he wouldn't mind coming with her to collect more data about the new world to come. It would be nice to have him around too.

Anwar.

Just the mention of his name reminded her of what had happened the previous night. Her cheeks flushed, her hand reaching up to brush her fingers against her lips. He had kissed her, her first kiss. She couldn't believe it – it was like a dream if anything real at all.

With a bright smile and a laugh, Lieal jumped out of bed and dressed, pulling out her skirt, shirt, and coat and slipping them on. One by one, she went through her morning rituals before grabbing her book. She paused, glancing down at the Book of Prophecy. Letting it fall open in her hands, she then flipped to the page where she had shifted the codes on the bread page to make in into hotcakes. Her stomach grumbled at the sight of the mouthwatering picture.

Closing the book and stepping outside, she shut the door to her home behind her only to be greeted by a familiar face as he passed by.

"Hey, Lieal," Rex called, smiling at her as she came out, "Hey, tell you what – If you win this thing, drinks are on me."

"Sure thing, Rex!" Lieal replied. She wasn't to sour at him anymore for entering her, after all, he was her best friend, of course he was going to look out for her too. "I've got to go do something before the tournament, so I'll see you there."

"Yeah, all right," Rex replied with a nod before he walked off to the arena area.

Freed from her quick chat with Rex. Lieal turned and ran the other way, headed for Anwar's usual spot. She just barely managed to catch him before he headed off to wherever he was headed. Lieal would like to think he was going to watch her in the tournament, but Anwar wasn't fond of crowds, she understood that – so it wasn't like she would be upset if he wasn't there. "Anwar," she called, a little breathless from her run.

The tan desert boy smiled, greeting her with open arms, "Aha, good morning, Lieal."

The book wielder couldn't help but smile. He had opened up so much more to her since they had first met – it made her so happy to see him like this. "I thought we could eat something really quick before the tournament starts," she suggested, holding the book to her chest.

"Actually, I was just going to go look for you," Anwar replied, "I was hoping to catch you before the tournament as well. The old woman who takes care of your friend," he began, motioning to the house to his right from where he stood, "She came up to me this morning and asked me if I could find you for her. She said she wanted to make you breakfast before your big day."

"Oh – Oh! Really?" Lieal was a little surprised. Sure, Fana's Grandmother would bake her cookies from time to time, or make her juice, but she had never tried to impose herself on the old woman. "I don't know – I mean, I could just make some food with the book –"

"But that takes energy from you, doesn't it?" Anwar asked. He took her hand in his, a soft curl to his lips, "Come on, I think it will make her happy."

Lieal let him lead her to Fana's house. How could she argue? If it would make the old woman happy, then she had no right to say no. They entered the house after Anwar gave the door a quick tap with his knuckles. "I've found her," he announced as they stepped across the threshold of the house.

Fana's grandmother turned, a smile on her wrinkled face, "Ah, thank you so much! Lieal, come sit and eat. I've made you a nice breakfast for your big day."

"Ah, thank you, Grandma Helen," Lieal replied. However, the smile was soon wiped from her face as Anwar's hand left hers and he proceeded to leave the house, "Anwar?"

The desert boy smiled, "Don't worry, I'll wait for you outside."

"Where do you think you're going, dear boy?" Grandma Helen asked, "You're welcome to eat here, too. It would be rude to send you away just like that."

It was clear to see that Anwar was both surprised and embarrassed by Helen's generosity, "Oh, well…thank you."

* * *

"The first match! We have our town hero, Lieal, versus, Duran!"

Lieal stepped into the ring, flashing a smile at Duran as he stepped in from the opposite side. Her friend looked as if he were about to faint, he had gone sheet white. "Just my luck to be facing you in the first match, huh, Lieal? Ah well, never mind."

She felt bad, as she fought against Duran. He had indeed gotten stronger compared to how he had been before, but as Lieal dodged and parried his blows, she knew full well that he wouldn't be the one to win the match. His movements were to clumsy, and she could easily read where his next attack would be – it gave her little challenge to knock his sword from his hands and fix him with her sword before him. The match was called over, Lieal the victor, and she lowered her sword.

"Sorry, Duran," she said, smiling sadly. She would have been willing to have let him win if it were any other tournament – but this one only once every ten years, she couldn't pass this up, she had to take it seriously.

"Don't worry about it, Lieal," Duran replied as he fetched his sword, "You are indeed a worthy opponent. I'm the one who needs improvement."

One by one, Lieal was pitted against old friends, each teacher of the four schools. And with each round, she had to use different tactics, be careful of different things. For Nanai, she had to be wary of her knives, making sure to dodge them at the right moment, and knock down the ones that would follow her. With Rudrud, she had to be sure to avoid him when he spun his hammer around, and dodge the flying blow. The way to beat Hoachy was to attack when open, and avoid any of the bombs he planted, being wary of where she stepped. Gustav was tricky. She had to be careful of his secret move, making sure to either attack before he could do it, or dodge out of the way in time to avoid getting hit.

However, the most challenging battle came after fighting her former master. King Xenonbart then stepped into the ring. Lieal was as astonished as everyone else, and after a short argument with Mayor Georg, the King was allowed into the match. As the battle started, Lieal watched carefully, blocking with her shield when he attacked. The king wore heavy armor, she had to find the weak spot of it, or his attack before he took her down. She was careful as she circled him, and when he paused, getting into stance for a secret attack, Lieal took her chance. She attacked, swinging her blade at His Majesty. She knocked him back, and when she went to strike again, he tried to block her with his shield, stopping her swing, she slammed her shield into his, startling him and knocking him off balance. After that, it only took one blow to knock his sword out of his hand, and the battle was won.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I don't believe this! Our new Champion! Lieal!"

* * *

After all the congratulations and the prize, and every single person who had watched the tournament had the chance to shake her hand, Lieal managed to get away. She was exhausted from not only the battles, but from interacting with all those people, listening to their words, and making sure to say the right thing. As she walked through the Town Square, headed for Fana's house to tell her about the tournament, a hand slipped down her wrist and took her hand. Looking up, she saw Anwar, and let him lead her to where it was he wanted them to go.

Again, Lieal found herself at the fountain with Anwar. For a moment, it was silent. Anwar watched the water pour from the fountain, his expression calm. Then he turned to her, "I watched the tournament. It was a brilliant fight."

Lieal smiled, "You saw it?" She couldn't help but be happy about it – whether he watched from within the crowd, or out side from a distance, the fact that he had come made her happy.

Then Anwar was serious again, and her took both her hands in his, "I don't even know myself, and yet you were kind to me. It's what made me want to know more about you. I want to be with you, however long that can last. I never once thought that I was capable of these feelings. I'm still not good at handling them, and find them hard to control," He stepped closer to her, one of his hands now brushing along her cheek, "But just being with you suddenly makes me feel at peace." He leaned in again, bringing his lips to hers in a soft, delicate kiss. "I'll never leave you," he whispered when their lips parted, "Please…stay with me forever."

Lieal was so happy she could cry. She had never once imagined someone would ever say such sweet things to her. "I will, I promise," she whispered in reply.

A smile broke across Anwar's face, "Thank you…" He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Now, I think you should head home and get some rest."

"We'll spend tomorrow together, right?" Lieal asked.

"Sure, we'll do whatever you want," Anwar answered.

* * *

Lieal rounded the corner, heading to her home. She was tired. All she wanted to do was get inside, fall asleep, and get to the next day where she could spend her time with Anwar. She opened her door, surprised that her lights were on. "What the –" Inside, her best friend waited for her. "Oh, Rex."

The blue haired boy held out a bottle to her, "I promised that if you won, I'd buy the drinks, remember?"

With a smile and a nod, the book wielder took the bottle, "Thanks, Rex, I really appreciate it." She took a drink, letting a strange bitter taste flood over her tongue. "Huh…that's weird…" A sudden jolt went through her and her legs gave out beneath her. Lieal collapsed, hitting the ground hard, and suddenly, she couldn't move again – she was under a short spell of paralysis.

"Huh, so I suppose even _Heroes_ let down their guard around their best friend," she could hear Rex say from above her.

"Lieal!" Rempo shouted, appearing above the book that lay by her side, "Lieal, what's wrong? Get up!"

"It's no use – he must have given something to her," Ur retorted as he, too, appeared. "We'll have to protect the book –"

Rex poured his bottle over the book, spilling water onto its surface. How he had known that the spirits lose their power when wet was unknown, but it allowed him to pick up the book with out resistance from the spirits.

Just as he was leaving the room, Lieal managed to push herself up, her body still numb from whatever Rex had given her. "No….Rex…" She stumbled to the door, her movements weak and strange as she started to regain the feeling in her legs. "Rex – Rex wait!" She ran after him, her strides becoming stronger with each passing moment. "Rex, stop! Give it back! Please!" she cried, following him through the town. She was getting closer, she almost had him, "Rex—"

A fist collided with her stomach, and as she fell, her consciousness slipping form her, she saw a man step back form her, and almost regretful look on his face, "Sorry, it's my job."

By time Lieal came to again, the sky was dark. The winds blew with a menacing omen to them, and a bright column of light shot towards the sky at the center of it all. She pushed herself to her feet and ran towards it, her stomach dropping. Things didn't look good, not one bit. By time she got to where the pillar of light was, she saw Rex, slumped against the building. "Rex!" she ran over, both furious and worried. From what she had seen, Prince Valdo – the one the spirits had told her was actually Kulervo – was in the center of it all, holding her book. "Rex, are you okay?"

Her friend was barely conscious, "Lieal… I…" he reached out for her, but seconds later his hand fell away, and his head slumped to the side.

"Rex," Lieal muttered, looking from her friend to the one holding the Book of Prophecy. A giant tornado had formed from the pages of the book, it's black mass ripping things from their rightful place and sucking them up.

"Lieal!"

The book wielder turned at the sound of the familiar voice, "Anwar!" She turned and ran, ran to him. He ran towards her as well, both worried by the sudden changes. She reached forward, running as fast as her legs could carry her, but just as they drew close, things seemed to take a turn for the worse.

It was as if it had happened in slow motion. As Anwar had been running towards her, he had begun to lose his footing. He started to lift into the air, bit by bit. Lieal reached out to him, and their hands brushed for just a second – and in that second, Lieal's eyes widened, and her heart sank. Anwar had tried to say something to her, but she couldn't make out the words as the wind swept them away. "Don't worry about me!" he shouted at the vicious wind ripped him away.

"ANWAR!"

* * *

_Author's Note: TTATT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAH! WHY! WHY DAMMIT?! I HATED THIS PART! DAMMIT! oAo Why must they be EVIL like this!_

**Anwar:** Calm down. You've already gotten past this part.

But I'm replaying the game! oAo that means this'll happen to me AGAIN!

**Anwar:** =_=;; anyway, we'll see you all next chapter.

*huggles Anwar* DONT LEAVE! ;A;


	17. 17 Blame

**Disclaimer:** Look who's back! Does this mean she had a life and suddenly lost it? Who knows, all we _do_ know is that she doesnt/wont ever/shan't ever own Avalon Code - no matter what she does with her life.

_ Oh yeah... I _sooooo_ missed _you_.

**Anwar:** You've been missing.... for how long?

_ You were missing.... for how long?

**Anwar:** Like... I dunno, less time than you went missing.

Well... I dont remember the last time I was posting, so I cant give specifics... but ALOT has happened in life... so I'm sorry I was busy

**Anwar:** And distracted.

Yes.... VERY distracted.... _ So... This Chapter is dedicated to ALL of my readers - yes, everyone of you - because I'm sorry that I've been SUPER slacking like I said I wouldnt.

**Anwar:** Good, now, enjoy.

* * *

She hadnt been given much time. Shortly after Anwar was sucked inside the book, it revolted, fighting against 'Prince Valdo' and with a scowl he threw the book aside. The pages fluttered everywhere, the information she had tried so hard to gather, thrown to the wind like scraps. "No!" Lieal cried, jumping up, trying to grab the papers that fluttered by her.

However short that moment had been, it was followed by one horrible scene after the next. The guards came, and Lieal was accused of being the one to cause such damage to the town. She was taken away along with the brunette man who had punched her before.

Why was be being blamed? She wasn't the one who had done it – it was Prince Valdo – where these people blind? They kept her in the dungeon, locked up with the Weisen man who introduced himself as Heath. She spoke no words to him, in fact, she stayed on the opposite side of the cell from him. Then, one by one, she got visitors. Each was a familiar face from the town, someone she thought would believe her to be innocent.

But how very wrong Lieal was.

Kamui looked pained, as if about to cry at the thought of what Lieal has supposedly done. "Lieal, why? Why would you do this?"

"Kamui – it wasn't me!" Lieal protested.

Vis, who had come to visit with the young author, shook his head, "We had such … such faith in you, Lieal."

The chosen one shook her head, on the verge of tears, "I didn't! Someone else had my book! I would never – you have to believe me!"

"How can we? There are witnesses who say they saw you doing it," Kamui retorted, "There's no getting around it, just confess."

"Listen to me!"

However, person after person, each trying to get her to confess to what she did, would not listen to her words. Not once did anyone bother to stop and listen to her story. The only other person who knew the truth had been moved to another cell while she tried to prove her innocence to deaf ears. At least in the end she knew who it was who had betrayed her and claimed they say her destroy the town.

Romaioni and his sister, Francesca stood before her, Francesca acting as if terrified of the book wielder. "She's so frightening, brother – don't you remember what she did to the town?" Romaioni agreed, a vile smirk to his lips, "Yeah, I remember – she completely destroyed it!"

"I did not! You're liein!" Lieal sobbed. How many times would she have to say those words, how long would her life spiral downward from this chain reaction? "Why would you lie about such a thing! What did I ever do to you! I don't have time for false accusations!" That's right – Anwar – she had to find a way to get Anwar back.

The elder brother scoffed, "Lie? Why would we lie to the King about such a high offence?"

The two walked off from her cell laughing, and Lieal was then left alone, crying.

An hour later, the guards returned, stating that they were being sentenced to another cell, where they would stay until they confessed to their crimes. _Great,_ Lieal thought, _Now it's basically torture? _There was no point to protest any further, so she fell silent, letting the guards lead her and the Wisen soldier away to their new cell. They were thrown into a suspended cage together – which was probably the last thing in the world she wanted.

Time ticked by, slowly, slowly, and Lieal ignored any words Heath attempted to speak. He was trying to make her feel better, she knew, she heard what he was saying, but that didn't mean she wanted to hear it. Words couldn't make her feel any better. She had just lost everything important. She'd lost the book – and with it, her ability to fight or create the next world. She'd lost the spirits; Rempo and his hot-headed comments, Meili and her carefree words, Neaki and her chilled presence, and Ur – she would miss his intellectual criticism, telling her to carefully think through the situation with a level head. However, none of that compared to the loss of Anwar.

She had no idea what happened to him – nothing at all.

Suddenly, the cage began to shake, the ground trembling from an earthquake. A pair of strong arms grabbed hold of her, shielding her from any rubble that fell from the levels overhead. Heath was protecting her – probably because of what he had been saying earlier about how he felt betrayed by Prince Valdo, and how he wanted to help her and all that.

The cage suddenly came crashing down, earning a cry from Lieal as they fell a ways to the ground. When it all stopped, and she opened her eyes, they were no longer suspended, and the door had broken open, leaving them with a way out. Heath assisted her in stepping out of the cage, taking a moment to question if she was all right. She was hesitant to speak to him, but answered all the same, "Yes… thank you."

"Is that you kid? Whattya doing down here?" a familiar voice called form behind.

There was Fro, peering into the cage the two had just climbed out of, "What'd you get yerself into this time, eh? You really did do something didn't you?"

"I didn't – I was framed. Fro, please believe me – no one else will," Lieal protested.

"Calm down kid, I was just asking," he replied, "Don't go cryin' on me, all right?"

"Will you help us get out?" Heath questioned.

It took the other a moment, but the short 'true king' of the castle nodded, "Sure, I'll show you the way out.

Fro lead the two up the path and to the regular dungeon cells, where he left him. Heath made a smart comment about how _helpful_ leading them to the dungeon was, but Lieal took the lead from there. She knew where she was going now, and this time, there would be no need for the key – the path was already unlocked. Soon enough, they were outside in the Plains, and she breathed fresh air once again.

Heath was saying something when they had gotten outside, but suddenly, his voice sounded far away. The world spun around Lieal, and suddenly, all the lights went out, and she was falling.

* * *

_Author's Note: So... I dont remember EXACTLY how that scene went down... I made the mistake of starting the game over again....today.... I'm currently in search of Neaki..... w I want my Desert Boy again. LOLOLOL._

_**Anwar:** Well... You posted, I'm sure they'll be happy - It _has_ been a long time since you have._

_I'm sure they're happy -dodges items thrown in reader fury- See? They're even throwing gifts._

_**Anwar: **Yeah... that...-leaves-_

_-hides behind ice sheild- I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
_


	18. 18 Encouragement

**Disclaimer:** Oh look, she's back again. Wow, what a wonder, she managed to write another chapter without letting _three months_ pass by.

= ~ = you know? I'm really getting sick of this guy....

**Anwar: **. _ . are we even sure the Disclaimer is male?

o _ o;; that's true....

**Disclaimer:** The world will never know.

Good, because I'm not interested in learning it.

**Anwar:** -inches away from Disclaimer- A-Anyway... Here's the next chapter....

* * *

When Lieal awoke, she was in a foreign place. Her tired eyes dragged over the detail of the supposed home. The walls were wooden – who would have thought at first that this was indeed build in a tree? Her awakening didn't go unnoticed. Soon a red-headed, cat-eared girl turned in her direction. "Oh, you're awake? Laulca took care of you day and night."

Heath approached the foot of her bed, a slight smile on a worried face. "Good to see you're with us," he began, "How are you feeling?"

She didn't feel like talking. Lieal had little will to do anything any more. She rolled on her side, putting her back to the others and staring at the wall with blank – emotionless eyes. There was slight shifting behind her, and she heard Heath sigh before calling Laulca to follow him.

The next thing she knew the morning of the next day had come. She must have fallen asleep without noticing. Which of course she had stopped dreaming. The 'chosen one' rolled onto her back, her eyes now staring up at the ceiling. She sighed, wishing that the next day would never come.

"Lieal, someone who says he knows you is here to see you," Laulca called not to soon after her wish.

The girl pushed herself up into a seated position as the other entered the room, walking up to her bed. There was Duran, the same outfit he always wore. Same stitched up hat, same ring of flowers decorating it, the same piercing brown eyes full of dreams and determination. "There you are, Lieal," he called, "I was wondering where you went to. They say you wrecked the town, and ran away in shame." He lifted his hand, pointing a finger in her direction in a pose that was probably supposed to look heroic. "Well I'm here to punish you for your crimes and avenge the town!"

Even if the other had drawn his sword, Lieal didn't flinch. She stared at him with broken, sad eyes. It was apparent she had all but lost her will to go on living. She had tried to prove her innocence, and no one would believe her. She had lost the book she had been entrusted with, and the companions that had come with it. Worst of all, she had lost the person she held dearest in her heart – just as she came to realize it.

The wanna-be hero drew his hand back, returning it to his side as a frown pulled his face down. "A real bad guy would have said something," he remarked with a sigh. "I don't really think you did it, Lieal. But are you really okay with letting things go on like this?"

She didn't speak a word, and so after wishing her well, Duran left.

He came again the next day, a cheerful smile on his face – though she could tell it was a mere façade to try and hide the horrors happening back in town. He spoke about the flowers he picked, and how he still picked them because they gave him courage. Before leaving, he wished her well once again and left a flower with her.

The hero's bloom sat there even to the next day, when Duran came to see how she was doing yet again. Lieal didn't understand why he kept coming back. She just wanted to be left alone to sulk. But he came again and again, and each day he asked her how she was doing, and bit by bit it cheered her up – made her want to try harder to pull herself together and get back what she lost.

One day, she had felt well enough to get herself out of bed, and it was the one day she didn't see Duran. At first she had been a bit unstable, her legs weak from having wasted so much time in bed. Just as she was getting reacquainted with walking around, Laulca entered the room, a boy leaning against her as she dragged him inside. "Laulca found this boy outside, he wanted to see you.

Then Heath was there. Lieal had no idea how the other man had gotten there, but that wasn't the issue at the moment. Her attention was directed to the boy – Rex. He was exhausted, half-conscious, and fading fast. He reached a hand out, his tired eyes finding hers. "I-Is that… is that you?" he called weakly. "They… they think I have the Book of Prophecy… I-It's…It's in the desert – the desert witch has it…" He reached a hand into his bag pulling out a paper – a page from the book. "I was…honored to be your…best friend….maybe…someday – we can be – we can be…" his hand dropped, and with her free hand, she took his.

"Rex?" she called as her friend's eyes closed, "Rex!"

A hand was then on her shoulder, "It's okay. He's just asleep – he's tired, we should let him get some rest." Lieal nodded, letting Heath know she would not panic. With his help, she moved her best friend to the bed she had once occupied, Laulca walking up on the other side to fan the boy with a large leaf she had fetched. The Chosen One watched as his face relaxed, and she sighed, relieved that he would be fine.

It was then that she took a moment to look at the page that Rex had given her. Pausing at the bedside she lifted it, unfolding the parchment only to see the page with the picture of Anwar. Her heart constricted at the sight of it, grief choking her for a brief moment. Lieal bit her lip hard, trying her hardest not to cry as the image of Anwar grew blurry in her eyes.

_Anwar…_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: \o/ I REALLY DID WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! -coughs- a-anyway... I've been slacking - I KNOW - I DO IT A LOT!_

But see, I've started playing as Raivis from Axis Powers Hetalia on Myspace and MSN. ^ ^ So... I-I kinda get overrun by IMs and stuff every time I go online.

**Anwar:** I feel negelcted.

-clings to Anwar- I'm not neglecting you! It's life- it's not like I've had time to eat either! Dx -dies- I'm sorry this isnt that funny, can I offer you some smut? -shot-

AAAAAAAAAAAny ways.... _ I have to go, Egypt is IMing me. xD If you want my MSN the e-mail is:

See you next time~ -drags Anwar off-


	19. 19 Learn to Fight!

**Disclaimer:** You, girl. Lieal, the one who doesnt own Avalon Code - You = Fail.

-braces behind ice sheild- Yeah yeah, I know, I know! I'm sorry! I blame Star Ocean this time!

**Anwar:** You abandoned me for some dude in a skirt? D

**Albel:** Clearly she know's who's superior.

**Anwar: **You think you're better than me?

**Albel: **Who said I thought I was better. I _know_ I'm better, _maggot._

_BOTHOFYOUJUSTSTOPIT! -gasps- _Please! I mean, come on! I'm sorry! I didnt write! I know I should have but I didnt! It's a good thing I had most of this chapter written out. It's really short - but it's there! Anwar, I'm sorry I havent played Avalon Code, drawn you more fan art, and havent posted in a billion years, kay? Albel, you stfu or I srsly will go and kick your ass again!

**both: **...

Okai, now. um.... let's begin.

* * *

Lauca and Heath stood before her. She fidgeted, Heath's gaze piercing her – as if he could read her motions like a book. "Lieal," he began, watching her carefully with those bold eyes of his, "Can you handle a sword?"

Her brows furrowed. Sure she could use one, but if it wasn't one she created from the Book of Prophecy then it was too heavy for her to wield properly. The book wielder shook her head, dropping her gaze.

"What about a hammer?" Lauca questioned, as if an alternative weapon would supply the two with a positive answer.

Lieal merely shook her head again, ashamed of how truly weak she was without the book.

"What about bombs – or even projectiles?" Heath almost seemed desperate to find something she could use to defend herself with. Too bad it proved to be pointless.

"I'm sorry…" Lieal replied, shaking her head once again, "But… I can only use the weapons supplied to me by the Book of Prophecy…"

Heath sighed, but he didn't look like he was about to give up. "Do you still want to fight?" he questioned.

It grew quiet, Lieal withdrawing to her thoughts as she weighed her chances. She was so weak as she was now. It had been difficult to defeat Olly the first time – what chance did she stand a second time without the book? It all seemed to pointless – there was no way she could do it without the book – or the spirits to help her…

But she still had to try.

She owed that much to Anwar.

A determined look came to her face then, life sparking to her eyes for the first time in days. "Yes," she answered firmly, with a nod of her head.

"So, then are you going to…?" Lauca began to question Heath, letting her query trail off.

The ex-Weisen soldier nodded, a smirk coming to his lips. "All right then, I'll have to teach you my fighting style. The style all four schools are based on." He almost laughed when the girl gave him a confused and surprised look. "I'm talking about hand to hand combat," he answered the unspoken question.

Lieal looked a bit surprised, but then again, it made sense. All fighting styles had to come from somewhere, and hand to hand combat _was_ the base of any manor of fighting.

Heath took her outside into the open space across the tree trunk bridge. It was Lieal's first time actually leaving the home in the tree, and on her way down, she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering about, looking from one thing to the next.

In the field, Heath turned to her. "This is not longer going to be an easy task, you know that, right?" he stated, "You don't have your book of miracles when things get tough. You have to have confidence in your strength. Do you understand?"

Lieal nodded, preparing herself for training. Heath walked her through, showing her the best way to get the most power out of her punch. He made her chase down large spiders – monsters – just so she could practice on them. For three hours, she was running around, feeling like a chicken with its head cut off, before Heath called her back.

"It looks like you have the basics. Now, I want you to test your skills out on me."

Lieal was surprised. Of course the teachers of the Four Great schools required she defeat them to learn their special move, but what move was there to learn in fist fighting? Nervous as can be, Lieal nodded, taking a stance and preparing herself.

Heath wasted no time in attacking. It seemed he didn't care if she was a girl – or a child for that matter. He took a swing at her, and Lieal jumped back to dodge it. She stepped to the right, smacking his extended arm down with her left hand, and landing a hit with her right. Again he was aiming for her, and again she dodged and countered. This little dance went on for quite some time, things getting rather intense when Lieal had to dodge Heath fists of fury – the punches streaming out like hail on a stormy night. Lieal didn't get away completely clean either. Her side hurt, her shoulder was sure to bruise, and there was a dull throbbing in her left leg. Circling around quickly to the left, she took a swing at him once again. He caught her hand and countered, and she caught his.

Lieal brought up a leg, meeting it to his side with a heavy impact.

Heath grunted, but both contestants held their pose, silent, waiting and watching. Finally the man released her hand and pulled his other one back, straightening up. "Very good," he complimented with a smile. "I think you're ready, Lieal."

* * *

_Author's Note: Sooooooo I really wanna skip the whole Dragon fighting stuff. Like... I'll skim over it, but I dont want to go all in it. I dont really remember what all happened - and I'm being really lazy. I have notes on what to write _after_ getting all the spirits back....so....._

_what do you say? will you let me just skim over it? ;A; Please?  
_

Phantasy Star Universe: Ambition of the Illuminus. **A**


End file.
